My Little Dashie - Hilfe von außerhalb
by kaekimaster
Summary: Es war ein ganz normaler Tag. Ich träumte von meinem Ort weit weg von der grausamen Welt, in der ich wirklich lebe. Alles scheint perfekt, als irgendwas von außen meine eigene Welt betrat. Und ich sah etwas, was ich noch nie außerhalb der realen Welt gesehen habe. Einen wunderschönen Regenbogen. Und doch kommt es mir so vor, als ob er mir bekannt vorkommt.
1. Kapitel 1 - Das Aufeinandertreffen

**4 Jahre. Seit 4 Jahren lebe ich schon hier. Zum Teil. Über den Tag bin ich ein einfacher Verkäufer und helfe den Leuten das zu bekommen, was sie möchten. Ich sehe sie kommen, ich sehe sie gehen. Immer die gleiche Prozedur. Aber nachts wenn ich schlafe, bin ich in einer anderen Welt…In meiner Welt. Ich bin in New York, im Central Park Zoo. Genauer gesagt im Universum der „Pinguine aus Madagaskar"!**

 **Man könnte mich als eine Art „Traumläufer" oder „Schlafwandler in einer anderen Welt" nennen, aber das hier war was ganz besonderes. Es fühlt sich nicht wie ein Traum an. Es fühlt sich an, als würde ich ein zweites Leben nebenbei leben. Alles wirkt so echt. Natürlich kenne ich Skipper, Private, Kowalski, Rico und die anderen, aber das ist eine andere Geschichte, die ich vielleicht auch noch erzählen werde. Alles was ich sagen kann, ist: Ich liebe es, Zeit mit ihnen zu verbringen. Sie bringen mich zum Lachen, wenn ich einen traurigen Tag hatte, und hier kann ich alles machen, was ich nicht in der realen Welt machen könnte. In der realen Welt spiele ich gerne X²-Die Bedrohung mit meinem Teladi-Bussard. In meiner Welt fliege ich den Teladi-Bussard selber, was ein wundervolles Gefühl ist. Und meine Fantasie erlaubt es mir sogar, meinen absoluten Traumwagen zu besitzen.**

 **Und wenn ich in meinem blauen 67er Ford Mustang Fastback Richtung Lower Manhattan fahre, seht ihr ein Gebäude, genauer gesagt zwei, welche längst nicht mehr in unserer grausamen Welt existieren. Und mir laufen immer die Tränen, wenn die Sonne zwischen den Zwillingstürmen untergeht. Ich mag es auch, an andere Orte zu reisen...aber mit Stil. Also gibt es für mich nichts weniger als die R.M.S. TITANIC, welche immer pünktlich am Hudson River ausläuft.**

 **Es ist nicht wichtig, wie ich hier gelandet bin, oder warum ich mir dieses Universum ausgesucht habe. Das ist eine andere Geschichte, die vielleicht später erzählt wird. Aber Ihr seht, es ist eine wundervolle Welt. Und das Besondere daran ist: Sie ist einzigartig. Aber ich hätte nie erwartet, dass etwas Einzigartiges in meiner Welt passieren würde. Und das ist der Punkt, an dem die Geschichte beginnt...**

 **Kapitel 1 - Das Aufeinandertreffen**

„An alle Mitarbeiter: Einen schönen Abend!", hörte ich über die Lautsprecher des Ladens, als ich die letzten Waren im Verkaufsregal einräumte.

Es war Samstag.

„Und eine weitere Woche ist vorbei, Zeit für die nächste!",

lachte mein Kollege, als wir beide den Markt verließen, und wir machten uns auf den Weg nach Hause. Ich verlor keine Gedanken an die Arbeit. In diesem Moment waren meine Gedanken nur bei der nächsten Woche. Da hatte ich nämlich Urlaub. Etliche Fragen stellten sich mir darauf: Wie werde ich meine Freizeit verbringen? Freunde einladen? Radfahren? So viele gute Ideen, aber ich hatte nur eine Woche Zeit.

Als ich aus dem Laden ging fühlte ich, wie die letzten Sonnenstrahlen im Abendrot mein Gesicht berührten. Die Sonne war fast untergegangen, und dennoch spürte ich die Wärme der Sonne auf meiner Haut. Die Sonne färbte den blauen Himmel leicht rötlich. Es war ein atemberaubendes Farbspiel. Ich konnte die ganze Pracht des Sonnenuntergangs betrachten, da keine einzige Wolke am blauen Himmel stand. Es war wie das Gefühl von Freiheit. Ich wünschte, ich könnte den Sonnenuntergang noch ein paar Minuten länger genießen, doch die Zeit drängte. Ich musste noch mit der U-Bahn bis nach Hause fahren und wollte nicht allzu spät zuhause sein.

Die Fahrt dauerte eine Weile und ich versank immer mehr in meinen Gedanken, was ich in meinem Urlaub machen könnte. Als ich an meinem Bahnhof ankam und mich auf dem Weg zu meinem Zuhause machte, war es schon dunkel geworden. Der Mond schien hell, die Sterne funkelten. Es war fast niemand mehr auf der Straße, die ganze Stadt war ruhig. Ich landete erschöpft in der Eingangstür und legte meine Arbeitssachen sofort ab. Endlich zuhause angekommen, beschloss ich erstmal meinen PC einzuschalten um nachzusehen, was für neue E-Mails an mich gesendet wurden, aber es war nur der übliche Spam. Ich hatte an diesem Abend nicht mehr vor, also beschloss ich, den PC erstmal auszuschalten und die erste Nacht meines Urlaub mit dem zu beginnen, was jeder Mensch am besten kann: Schlafen. Und als ich gerade in meine Traumphase kehrte, tat sich in meinem Schlaf meine andere Welt auf. Jetzt war ich wirklich wieder zuhause.

„Hallo, meine Liebe, wie geht es dir?", begrüßte ich Marlene, als ich sie in ihrem Gehege besuchte.

„Oh, wie immer. Weißt du ja, wie jeden Abend.", lächelte sie mir zu.

Ich wusste genau was sie meinte. Es ist jetzt schon viele Jahre her, dass ich diese Verbindung zu dieser Welt entdeckt habe. Eine Möglichkeit, dem Alltag zu entfliehen, in eine eigene Welt. Natürlich klingt das jetzt danach, als ob ich geistig krank wäre oder Wahnvorstellungen hätte, aber ich habe es auch noch nie zur Sprache gebracht. Zu keinem Psychologen, zu keinem anderen Menschen, nicht mal zu meinen eigenen Eltern. Nicht mal ich weiß, wie das passieren konnte. An einem Abend vor vielen Jahren war ich auf einmal hier. Und das passierte von da an jeden Abend. Immer wenn ich schlief. Als würde ich nachts durch eine andere Welt „schlafwandeln". Marlene riss mich wieder aus meinen alten Gedanken:

„Übrigens, hast du heute schon den Sonnenuntergang bemerkt? Ich glaube, heute sieht er irgendwie anders aus als sonst."

Ich ging nach draußen und betrachtete den Himmel, der über New York stand. Als ich meinen Blick Richtung Sonne richtete, weiteten sich meine Augen. ich bemerkte, dass das der gleiche Sonnenuntergang war, wie ich ihn vor ein paar Stunden auf der Erde sah.

„Wie konnte das sein? Wie konnte der Sonnenuntergang identisch mit dem auf der Erde sein?", fragte ich mich.

Vielleicht habe ich es mir nur eingebildet. Ich habe wahrscheinlich nur zu hart gearbeitet. Oder möglicherweise ist es eine Erinnerung von mir an den Sonnenuntergang, den ich bei meiner Arbeit gesehen habe und der jetzt in dieser Traumwelt dargestellt wird? Wie sonst könnte etwas von der Erde in diese Welt kommen? Ich und Marlene lachten, als wir bemerkten, wie verrückt das klingt. Ich beschloss mir keine größeren Gedanken darüber zu machen, und ließ mich in das grüne Gras fallen und mein leerer Blick starrte in den blau-roten Himmel. Aber ich hatte das seltsame Gefühl, dass dieser Abend noch nicht vorbei war. Ich schloss die Augen, um ein bisschen zu entspannen, als ich plötzlich Stimmen hörte, die ich bis jetzt noch nicht kannte. Sie waren sehr weit weg, aber ich konnte sie verstehen...

 _„Es ..."_

 _„Wie lange hast du davon gewusst?"_

 _„Es...es tut mir so...so...leid."_

 _„WIE LANGE HAST DU DAVON GEWUSST!?"_

Ich war schockiert. Was war das? Woher kamen diese Stimmen? Es klang, als wenn ein Kind mit einem Mann streiten würde. Der Mann war sehr aufgewühlt, und das Kind klang sehr enttäuscht. Etwas, was ich bis jetzt noch nie gehört habe. Zumindest nicht in dieser Welt. Streitende Personen waren auf der Erde an der Tagesordnung, aber hier? Bevor ich meine Gedanken sammeln konnte, erregte etwas im Himmel meine Aufmerksamkeit. Ein leises Geräusch, das immer lauter wurde, bis es so laut wie ein Düsenflugzeug wurde.

Dann gab es einen Knall, der wie eine seismische Bombe aus den Star Wars-Filmen klang. Ich schreckte auf und musste mich erstmal orientieren. Marlene hielt ich vor Lärm die Ohren zu. Ich bemerkte, wie die Druckwelle der Explosion die umliegenden Gebäude zum Schwingen brachte. Ein leuchtender Blitz über den Central Park erschien und hüllte den kompletten Himmel ein. Dem Blitz folgte ein sechsfarbiger Strich. Bei genauerem Hinsehen sah die Farbkombination aus wie ein Regenbogen. Aber das war kein gewöhnlicher Regenbogen.

Bevor ich verstehen konnte, was los ist, verschwand der Blitz über der Stadt wieder mit einem zweiten Knall. Im gleichen Moment kamen die Pinguine aus ihrem Hauptquartier zu Marlene und mir.

„Was war das für ein Geräusch? Ist alles in Ordnung? Ist irgendjemand verletzt?", fragte Skipper.

Ich schüttelte den Kopf, um klar zu denken. Ich wurde mir bewusst: Nichts war in Ordnung! Erst bemerkte Marlene identischen Sonnenuntergang, der genauso wie auf der Erde aussah. Dann hörte ich diese seltsamen Stimmen, den Knall, den Blitz und den Regenbogen. Und als der Blitz über den Central Park vorbeiflog, spürte ich eine seltsame Präsenz. Als würde ich die Gefühlte des Blitzes spüren. Erklärt mich für verrückt, aber für mich wirkte der Blitz irgendwie wütend...und...hatte der Blitz geweint?

Aber eines stand fest: Ich träumte immer noch. Doch jetzt träumte ich nur noch von diesem Ding, das gerade in meine Welt gekommen war. Wo kam es her? Was für eine Erklärung kann es für so ein Ereignis in einer Traumwelt geben? Es muss dafür eine Erklärung geben! Aber ich konnte mich nicht mehr mit Marlene und den Pinguinen unterhalten. Der Wecker weckte mich aus meinen Gedanken.

Es war 5.30 Uhr, meine Trainingszeit. Ich sollte eigentlich jetzt meinen Frühsport beginnen, aber ich konnte nicht aufhören, an diesen Traum zu denken. Ich saß mich zuerst an meinem Computer und versuchte dadurch erstmal einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen. Oft hat mir das bis jetzt auch geholfen, aber wie sollte ich eine Frage beantworten über etwas, das in meinen Träumen passiert? Da konnte mir niemand weiterhelfen. Aber ich musste es einfach versuchen.

Also, was hatte ich für Hinweise? Ich konnte mich ziemlich gut an Träume erinnern, besonders wenn sowas passierte. Ich hörte den Knall, sah den Blitz und den Regenbogen. Davor hörte ich diese seltsamen Stimmen. Ich versuchte mich daran zu erinnern, was sie sagten:

 _„Es ..."_

 _„Wie lange hast du davon gewusst?"_

 _„Es...es tut mir so...so...leid. „_

 _„WIE LANGE HAST DU DAVON GEWUSST?"_

Es machte mich nervös, mich wieder an die Stimmen zu erinnern. Es klang nach einer ziemlich unangenehmen Situation. Doch Ich hatte keine Wahl. Hoffnungsvoll tippte ich die Sätze, die ich gehört habe, in die Internet-Suchmaschine ein. Ich erwartete keine Ergebnisse, doch irgendwas kam. Als die Suchmaschine mir 1 Ergebnis lieferte, stockte mir der Atem. Ich konnte es nicht glauben, etwas gefunden zu haben. Aber wahrscheinlich freute ich mich zu früh und es war irgendetwas Belangloses. Als ich auf den Link klickte, kam ich auf eine unvollständige Geschichte mit dem Titel „My Little Dashie" von einem Autor namens ROBCakeran53.

„My Little Pony? Das ist eine Kinderserie für Mädchen. Was soll das damit zu tun haben?" fragte ich mich in diesem Moment.

Ich versuchte mein Glück und überflog das Dokument bis ich fündig wurde. Diese Zeilen wurde heute erst geschrieben. Mich überkam allerdings ein Gefühl von Erleichterung aber auch Gänsehaut, als ich die Stelle las. Es war genauso geschrieben, wie ich es hörte. Es ging anscheinend um eine gewisse Rainbow Dash, die eine andere Person anschrie. Natürlich wusste ich nicht, in welchem Zusammenhang das Ganze geschrieben wurde. Also begann ich, die Geschichte von Anfang an zu lesen…Zeile für Zeile…Satz für Satz…Tag für Tag. Ich bin kein professioneller Leser, so dass es einige Zeit dauerte, bis ich die Geschichte verstand. Die Geschichte war allerdings so packend, dass ich nicht einmal bemerkte, wie die ersten zwei Tage meiner Urlaubswoche langsam vergingen...

Das war wohl eine der ergreifendsten Geschichten, die ich jemals gelesen hatte. Tränen flossen über mein Gesicht, als ich zum Punkt kam, an dem die Geschichte eine traurige Wendung nahm. Bis dahin war es eine wunderbare Geschichte über das kleine Pegasus Fohlen namens Rainbow Dash aus „My Little Pony – Freundschaft ist Magie", das von einem unbekannten Mann, der die schlimmste Zeit seines Lebens hinter sich hatte, aufgenommen und aufgezogen wurde. Doch die beiden kamen in Streit, als Rainbow Dash herausfand, dass sie ein fiktiver Charakter aus der Kinder-TV-Show war. Danach flog sie weg. Hier hörte die Geschichte plötzlich auf.

Anstatt Antworten auf meine Fragen zu finden, haben sich jetzt mehr Fragen aufgetan. Warum endete die Geschichte genau hier? Ich musste wissen, wie es weiter geht. Nur so konnte ich Antworten finden. Die nächsten zwei Tage machte ich mir immer wieder Gedanken darüber, was die Geschichte mit meinem Erlebnis in der Traumwelt zu tun haben sollte. Ich sah immer wieder und wieder nach, ob die Geschichte noch weiter geschrieben wurde. Aber nichts geschah.

War es das? Bin ich in einer Sackgasse gelandet? Habe ich die ganze Zeit nach Antworten gesucht, nur um jetzt in Verwirrung zu enden? Die Geschichte musste weitererzählt werden. Dennoch versuchte ich, dass bereits gelesene zu sortieren. Erst hatte ich den Zusammenhang nicht erkannt, zu dem was vor ein paar Tagen in meinem Traum passierte. Dieser Blitz, dieser Regenbogen. Dann schoss mir nur noch ein Gedanke durch den Kopf. Es war alles so klar, es gab keinen Zweifel. Und dennoch war anscheinend etwas Unmögliches passiert. Ich wagte es gar nicht auszusprechen, aber ich glaubte etwas aus der realen Welt hatte meine Traumwelt betreten und es war...Rainbow Dash.

Als ich mich abends wieder schlafen legte, dauerte es nicht lange und ich lag wieder im grünen Gras des Central Parks. „My Little Dashie" wurde nicht fortgesetzt. Ich habe mich die letzten Tage so intensiv mit der Geschichte beschäftigt, dass ich mich im Schlaf gar nicht auf die Traumwelt konzentrieren konnte, ich war zu abwesend. Jetzt war ich allerdings wieder da und versuchte zu begreifen, was ich herausgefunden hatte. Ich starrte dumm in die Luft. Ich hatte gar nicht bemerkt, dass ich zwei Tage nicht mehr hier war. Auf einmal lief Marlene hektisch auf mich zu.

„Du musst es stoppen! Es passiert die ganze Zeit. Zuerst der Knall, dann der Blitz und die nächste Stunde beginnt alles wieder von vorn. Wir drehen bald durch hier!", schrie sie mich an.

„Marlene. Hast du gerade gesagt, dass es die ganze Zeit passiert?", fragte ich vorsichtig.

„Ja. Seit zwei Tagen. Immer und immer wieder. Wir wissen nicht mal, was das für ein Ding ist. Es hört nicht auf. Es ist wie eine Art Zeitschleife."

Eine Zeitschleife, interessant...DAS WAR ES! Das war der Grund, wieso es dauernd passiert. Vor zwei Tagen ist anscheinend etwas schrecklich schief gelaufen, was nicht hätte passieren dürfen. Und nun wiederholt sich alles, bis es eine Wendung gibt. Doch was könnte so schreckliches passiert…Die Geschichte, natürlich! Sie wurde nicht weiter geschrieben! Es klang zwar verrückt, doch das musste der Auslöser dafür sein. Als das laute Geräusch am Himmel wieder zu hören war, dachte ich mir:

„Wir müssen die Geschichte wieder zum Laufen zu bekommen, ich hoffe nur, dass meine Nachforschungen nicht sinnlos waren und sie es wirklich ist. Ich muss dafür sorgen, dass sie dieses Mal nicht mehr entkommt!" Und ich rannte, so schnell ich konnte, zu meinem Teladi Bussard.


	2. Kapitel 2 - Die Reise

**Kapitel 2 - Die Reise**

Ich war mir absolut sicher, das muss Rainbow Dash sein! Ich sprang in meinen Teladi Bussard und startete den Motor. Ich schob den Geschwindigkeitsregler komplett nach vorne und gab volle Kraft auf die Schubdüsen. Ein paar Sekunden später begab ich mich hoch über dem Central Park in Position. Hier ist sie das letzte Mal drüber geflogen. Wenn alles so geblieben ist wie vor 2 Tagen, dass müsste sie wieder hier lang fliegen. Ich merkte, wie die Luft um mich herum beschleunigte. Ein starker Sog erfasste mein Schiff und ich hatte stark mit der Steuerung zu kämpfen. Ich bemühte mich, die Position zu halten, als sich ein lauter Knall vor mir löste. Der Blitz leuchtete direkt vor meinen Augen auf und da war sie. Es war wirklich ein blaues Pegasus, was gerade aus dem Blitz angeflogen kam. Und sie flog schnell...direkt auf mich zu. Ich konnte nicht weg. Ich hatte keine Zeit zu reagieren.

Dann passierte etwas: Schlagartig wich das Pegasus meinem Bussard aus und verlor die Kontrolle über dessen Flugbahn. Mein erster Gedanke war, dass sie abstürzen würde und sich verletzen könnte, aber sie wurde einfach nur langsamer. Sie taumelte ein bisschen Richtung Lower Manhattan und schließlich setzte sich sehr weit nach vorne auf das Dach des Südturms des World Trade Centers. Als ich meine Gedanken wieder sammeln konnte, folgte ihr langsam und landete meinen Bussard langsam auf dem Heli-Pad des Südturms. Ich versuchte mich so leise wie möglich zu nähern, um sie nicht zu verschrecken. Dann sah ich sie dort…Sitzend…weinend.

Ich war völlig mit der Situation überfordert, denn ich hatte keine Ahnung wie ich mit der Situation umgehen sollte. Es war wirklich Rainbow Dash. Aber hier? In meiner Welt? Es gab keine physische, vorstellbare oder außerirdische Möglichkeit, wie das hier passieren konnte...

Ich bekam ein Déjà-vu als ich diesen Satz sagte, denn ich hatte diesen Satz irgendwo schon mal irgendwo gehört. Dann erinnerte ich mich an die Geschichte „My Little Dashie". Die Geschichte war meine einzige Hoffnung. Also versuchte ich es mit den ersten Worten, die der Mann in der Geschichte zu Rainbow Dash sagte.

 _„Hallo Du."_

Ich wartete, aber sie reagierte nicht. Das gleiche wie in der Geschichte.

 _„Äh, was machst du denn hier?", setzte ich fort._

„Papa?"

Ich schreckte zusammen. Hat sie mich gerade „Papa" genannt? Ich musste irgendwie reagieren. Also versuchte ich weiter, mit ihr zu reden.

„Nicht ganz, aber ein guter Freund. Schau, ich werde dir nicht wehtun. Oder jemand anderes in dieser Welt."

Sie drehte sich um und musterte mich von oben bis unten. Ihre Augen waren von Tränen erfüllt. Dann schniefte sie kurz und nickte mir zu.

„Oh...okay.", sagte sie schüchtern.

Ich war so erleichtert, als sie diesen Satz sagte. Der erste Schritt war getan. Doch bevor ich weitere Fragen stellen konnte, fing sie an.

„Wo bin ich?", fragte sie mich, als ihr eine Träne über die Nasenspitze floss.

„Du bist in New York. Genauer gesagt, in meinem New York, meine Welt. Wie bist du hierhergekommen?"

Sie schaute verwirrt in den Himmel.

„Ich kann mich nicht erinnern. Ich flog so schnell wie ich kann, als ich die Wahrheit sah. Das ist alles."

„Die Wahrheit?", fragte ich vorsichtig.

Sie drehte sich zu mir um und ihr Gesichtsausdruck wurde verzweifelter.

„Die Wahrheit, dass ich nur eine fiktive Figur aus einer Kinder-TV- Show bin!", schrie sie mich an.

Sie redete von der Geschichte! Und nach allem, was ich gelesen habe, hatte sie Recht. Aber das konnte ich ihr in diesem Moment auf keinen Fall sagen.

„Entschuldige, dass ich dich angeschrien habe." Drehte sie sich wieder von mir weg.

Ich setzte mich langsam neben sie und rückte näher an sie heran. Ich versuchte das Gespräch in Bezug auf die Geschichte weiter zu führen.

„Ist schon in Ordnung. Schau, Rainbow. Alles, was du hier siehst, ist fiktiv. Wie sonst könntest du meine Welt besuchen? Du bist etwas Besonderes. Du lebst in der realen Welt, und gleichzeitig kannst du in die fiktive Welt reisen. Das ist etwas, das es vorher noch nie gegeben hat. Nicht einmal in meiner Welt.", lächelte ich sie an.

„Warte, du weißt wer ich bin?", fragte sie mich mit einem erstaunten Blick.

Ich wusste über sie nur das, was in der Geschichte stand. Bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt kannte ich die Serie „My Little Pony: Freundschaft ist Magie" noch nicht, aber meine Kenntnisse über die Geschichte sollten fürs Erste reichen.

„Ich weiß wer du bist. Aber ich weiß nicht, woher du genau kommst."

„Kannst du mir helfen, bitte? Ich weiß nicht, was ich tun soll.", fragte sie mich.

Ich wusste nicht, wie ich ihr helfen sollte. Aber ich wollte sie nicht einfach so zurücklassen. Ich musste eine Lösung finden.

„Natürlich helfe ich dir. Aber was hast du vor? Woher kommst du?"

„Ich erinnere mich an den Weg den ich geflogen bin. Ich finde allerdings keinen Weg mehr zurück, und alles sieht jetzt irgendwie anders aus. Ich muss wieder zurück, damit ich den Weg nach Hause finde. Aber immer, wenn ich versuche, zurückzukommen, lande ich immer woanders. Seit zwei Tagen geht das schon so und ich fliege immer durch die gleichen Orte, konnte aber nirgendwo Hilfe finden. Du bist die erste Person, zu der ich jetzt wieder seit 3 Tagen Kontakt habe."

Seit zwei Tagen flog sie jetzt schon durch verschiedene Welten? Ich bin nur froh, dass sie wieder zu meiner Welt zurückfand und sich nicht an andere Orte verirrte, wo ihr möglicherweise etwas passiert wäre. Also fragte ich sie für den restlichen Abend nach allen Informationen, die mir helfen könnten. Ich fragte sie nach dem Aussehen ihres Zuhauses, ihrem Papa, alles was helfen könnte. Nach einiger Zeit bemerkte ich, wie sich ihr Heimweh durch unser Gespräch tröstete. Ich schaffte es sogar, dass sie wieder ein bisschen lachen konnte als ich anfing, ihr von der Erde zu erzählen. Vorsichtig kratzten wir das Thema mit der Kinder-TV-Show „My Little Pony – Freundschaft ist Magie" an und unterhielten uns darüber. Sie wollte genau wissen, was es damit auf sich hatte. So erzählte ich ihr was ich wusste. Über das was ich im Internet bisher über die Serie gesehen habe. Und besonders über die Menschen, die alles geben würden, mit ihr zusammen zu sein. Bronies, wie sie auf der Erde genannt werden.

„Menschen auf der Erde kennen mich und finden mich absolut toll? Das ist ziemlich erstaunlich und…irgendwie gleichzeitig merkwürdig!" kicherte Rainbow Dash.

Als ich ihr eine Geschichte nach der anderen erzählte, heiterte die Stimmung weiter auf, es war wundervoll. So konnte ich ein bisschen Zeit gewinnen, um ihr zu helfen und sie musste nicht mehr traurig sein.

„Komm mit, Rainbow. Ich stell dich den anderen vor.", schlug ich ihr vor.

„Den anderen?", wollte sie gespannt wissen und folgte mir vorsichtig zu meinem Schiff.

Ich bat ihr an, im Cockpit mitzufliegen und sie setzte sich auf meinen Schoß, damit sie freie Sicht nach draußen hatte. Ich flog mit ihr hinunter in den Central Park Zoo, wo alle schon gespannt auf uns warteten. Als wir ausstiegen, warteten die anderen schon gespannt auf sie.

„Leute, darf ich euch Rainbow Dash vorstellen? Oder auch bekannt als: Das Knall-Regenbogen-Blitz-Ungetüm?"

Alle fingen an zu kichern und Rainbows Wangen wurden rot.

„Entschuldigung, dass ich euch Angst eingejagt habt. Wer seid ihr?" sagte sie schüchtern.

Dann stellten sich alle Rainbow Dash vor. Es war ein so wunderschönes Bild, zwei Welten in diesem Moment vereint zu sehen. Doch ich musste mich wieder daran erinnern, dass ich sie zurück in ihre Welt bringen musste.

„Kowalski, wir haben ein Problem. Rainbow Dash muss wieder zurück in ihre Welt. Kriegst du das hin?"

„Reisen? Transport an einen anderen Ort? Das ist ein Klacks für mich, kein Thema. Wohin soll denn die Reise gehen? Hast du eine Idee?"

„Sie sagte, sie kennt den Weg, aber nicht von hier aus. Sie muss zurück auf die Erde."

„Was? Wie soll das denn funktionieren?" fragte er mich erstaunt.

Ich hatte auch nicht die geringste Ahnung. Ich hoffte Kowalski würde die Antwort wissen. Doch bevor wir weiter planlos herumstanden, sah ich wie Marlene Kowalski zuzwinkert und danach Kowalski uns beide angestrengt begutachtete.

„Du sagst also, sie kommt von der Erde?"

Rainbow Dash und Ich nickten….

„Du kommst auch von der Erde…"

Ich nickte wieder…

„Nun, vielleicht könntest du sie mitnehmen?"

Was hat er gerade gesagt? Einen fiktiven Charakter mit in meine reale Welt mitnehmen? Ich habe daran bis jetzt noch nie gedacht. Ich war der einzige, der von meiner Traumwelt in die reale Welt wechseln konnte. Wie sollte das mit jemand anders aus meinen Träumen funktionieren? Das machte keinen Sinn.

„Vielleicht kann ich eine Maschine bauen, die es schafft, Rainbow Dash mit dir zu nehmen, wenn du aufwachst."

„Kowalski, wir sind in einem Traumland! Wie soll das funktionieren?" wollte ich wissen.

Marlene stellte sich vor mich.

„Du musst ihm vertrauen. Ich sage dir, er weiß was er tut.", versprach sie mir.

Irgendetwas sagte mir, dass Marlene etwas von mir verheimlichte. Doch ich stimmte zu.

„Ich vertraue dir, Marlene. Also Kowalski, wie lange wirst du brauchen?"

„Es könnte bis morgen fertig werden. Ich habe schon einen Prototypen für...persönliche Experimente."

Kowalski hielt ein Bild von Doris dem Delfin in der Flosse. Doris, der Delfin war eine von Kowalski's früheren Freundinnen und er hoffte, mit einer Transportmaschine ihren aktuellen Standort herauszufinden, um wieder mit ihr zusammen zu sein. Mir fiel die Maschine jetzt wieder ein, nachdem das eine Möglichkeit war, Rainbow Dash in die reale Welt zu transportieren. Ich hielt es zwar für unmöglich, aber ich wollte die Hoffnung nicht zerstören.

„Hast du das gehört, Rainbow? Du kannst morgen schon wieder nach Hause. Wie klingt das?"

Rainbow fing an zu strahlen und hüpfte vor Freude auf und ab.

„Ich kann nach Hause? Ich kann nach Hause gehen! Das ist unglaublich!", rief sie vor Begeisterung.

„Nun, Rainbow. Es dauert zumindest noch bis morgen. Was machen wir in dieser Zeit?"

Als sie sich wieder beruhigte, blickte Sie zu meinem Teladi Bussard.

„Wie wäre es mit einem kleinen Rennen? Der Verlierer zeigt dem Gewinner die Stadt.", sagte sie selbstsicher.

Ich ließ mich auf das Spiel ein. „Herausforderung angenommen. Wo geht es hin?"

„Bis nach vorne zu den zwei großen Türmen und wieder zurück."

Natürlich wusste ich, dass ich verlieren würde. Sie würde es wahrscheinlich in der halben Zeit zu den Twin Towers und zurück schaffen. Aber ich wollte alles geben, um sie bei Laune zu halten.

Also machten wir uns bereit. Ich sprang in meinen Bussard, während sich Kowalski mit den anderen Pinguinen in sein Labor zurückzog. Normalerweise flog ich mit halber Geschwindigkeit, doch in diesem Falle musste ich wohl eine Ausnahme machen. Zum Glück hatte mein Bussard ebenfalls eine Boost-Erweiterung installiert, so konnte ich zumindest den Start für mich entscheiden. Als sich mein Bussard in die Luft erhob, bemerkte ich wie Rainbow als kurzes Signal an meine Cockpit-Scheibe klopfte.

Es wurde still, dann zählte ich runter…  
3…  
2…  
1…  
LOS!

Ich drückte den Temporegler auf Anschlag nach vorne und zündete die Boost-Erweiterung. Wir kamen gleichzeitig mit einem großen Knall vom Start. Ich merkte, wie die Schockwelle hinter uns alles erbeben lies. Es war ein mächtiges Gefühl. Dann sah ich einen Moment hinüber zu Rainbow. Sie guckte konzentriert gerade aus. Mein Bussard beschleunigte bis auf 88 Meilen pro Stunde, als sie bemerkte, dass ich immer noch im Rennen war. Dann zwinkerte sie mir kurz zu und zischte mit einer Geschwindigkeit nach vorne, die ich nicht für möglich gehalten hätte. Aber nach allem was ich über sie gelesen hatte, war das wohl genau ihr Ding.

Das Rennen war schnell vorbei. Sie hatte gewonnen. Nun musste ich der Wette nachkommen. Ich sollte ihr die Stadt zeigen. Sie fragte mich, ob ich sie tragen könnte, weil sie ziemlich müde aussah. Ich meine, es muss schon ziemlich anstrengend sein, gegen ein Raumschiff anzutreten. Also nahm ich sie huckepack. Als wir am Hudson River entlang liefen, fiel ihr der große Ozeanliner am Hudson River auf. Die R.M.S. Titanic. Sie betrachtete das Schiff mit Ehrfurcht.

„Das ist ja mal ein riesiges Boot!"

Ich musste schmunzeln.

„Rainbow, das ist ein Schiff! Die sind immer so riesig!" lachte ich, weil ich diese Szene aus dem Titanic-Film kannte.

„Hey was ist eigentlich so lustig darüber?"

„Ach, nichts. Das hat was mit der Erde zu tun. Ach ja, vorhin auf dem Südturm hast du mich Papa genannt, Rainbow. Warum?"

„Weil du zu mir gesprochen hast, wie er es damals getan hat. Das waren die ersten Worte, die mein Papa zu mir sagte. Und um genau zu sein, siehst du ihm ein bisschen ähnlich." kicherte sie.

Ich habe ihren Vater nie gesehen, nur über ihn gehört. Aber dass ihr Vater fast so aussieht wie ich machte ihn sympathisch. Wahrscheinlich würden wir uns gut verstehen. Zuerst musste Rainbow allerdings wieder zurück. Ich versuchte, das Thema zu wechseln, um keine Trauer in ihr hervor zu rufen.

„Das ist süß, Rainbow. Ganz nebenbei. Magst du es zu singen?"

„Ich habe nie wirklich gesungen. Manchmal pfeife ich ein bisschen.", gab sie zu.

„Ich glaube, da fällt mir gerade ein schönes Lied ein, was ich zufällig aufgeschnappt habe."

„Kann ich es hören?"

„Sicher.

Ein wahrer Freund hält sich stets bereit

Und hilft bei jeder Gelegenheit

Ein wahrer Freund hält sich stets bereit

Denn sein Vertrauen schenkt dir ein wahrer Freund. "

Das war das einzige Lied, was mir aus der Serie bekannt war, da es im Internet sehr bekannt war. Und außerdem hatte es sehr gut an diesem Abend gepasst. Rainbow war erstaunt.

„Hey. Das klingt echt schön. Kann ich es mit dir singen?"

„Natürlich. Leg los."

Dann fing sie an zu singen.

„ Ein wahrer Freund hält sich stets bereit

Und hilft bei jeder Gelegenheit

Ein wahrer Freund hält sich stets bereit

Denn sein Vertrauen schenkt dir ein wahrer Freund. "

„Beeindruckend, Rainbow. Du hast eine wundervolle Stimme."

„Du hast es wirklich gemocht? Dankeschön."

„Gern geschehen."

Sie hatte wirklich eine wunderschöne Stimme. Ihr Gesang klang allerdings deutlich angenehmer als ich es von der Serie kannte. Ich habe nichts gegen die Synchronsprecher, aber ihre echte Stimme zu hören war einfach nur himmlisch. Also verbrachten wir noch den restlichen Abend uns die Ohren voll zu singen und uns Witze zu erzählen. Darin war sie nämlich auch sehr gut.

Als ich in der nächsten Nacht nach einem Tag voller Nichtstun wieder in meiner Traumwelt war und wieder im Central Park stand, wollte ich Rainbow in meinem 67er Ford Mustang Fastback die Stadt zeigen. Sie war wahrscheinlich vorher noch nie mit ihrem Papa Auto gefahren. Ich denke es würde ihr Spaß machen, das Adrenalin zu erleben, was man bekommt, wenn man das Gaspedal komplett durchtritt. Doch soweit sollte es nicht kommen. Kowalski hat die Maschine fertig gestellt. Mein einziger Gedanke war jetzt, dass sie wieder zu ihrem Papa zurückgehen kann.

„Du willst mir dein Auto zeigen? Können wir gleich losfahren?", fragte sie aufgeregt.

Ich hätte die Zeit noch heraus zögern können, aber ich wollte es nicht. Ich musste es ihr einfach sagen, so schwer es mir fiel.

„Rainbow? Die Maschine ist fertig. Du kannst wieder nach Hause gehen."

Ihre Pupillen wurden sehr groß. Sie zeigte eine große Begeisterung.

„Wirklich? Worauf warten wir dann noch? Lass' uns gehen!" rief sie und flog so schnell sie konnte zu Kowalski's Labor.

Das verlief leichter, als ich gedacht hatte. Sie musste ihren Vater wirklich lieben…wahrscheinlich mehr als mich. Aber das war okay, schließlich war ich nicht ihr Papa. Ich würde wahrscheinlich nur ein Kerl bleiben, den sie nach einiger Zeit mit ihrem Papa einfach vergessen würde. So würde es wahrscheinlich sein, aber ich wollte daran nichts ändern. Sie gehört zu ihrem Papa, nicht hierher zu mir. Und ehe ich mich versah, standen wir vor der Maschine die Kowalski entwickelt hatte.

Diese Maschine sah seltsam aus. Sie sah aus wie der Teil einer Entspannungskammer aus dem Spiel „Portal". Jedoch war hinter dieser Kammer eine seltsame Apparatur, die wie ein weißes dreieckiges Kreuz leuchtete. Auf dem Kasten, der das Objekt umschloss, konnte ich nur die Warnhinweise erkennen: „DISCONNECT CAPACITOR DRIVE BEFORE OPENING; SHIELD EYES FROM LIGHT".

Typisch, Kowalski hatte immer so eine Schwäche für möglichst viele Warnhinweise. Neulich baute er an das Pinguin-Einsatzfahrzeug Spiegel mit der Inschrift „OBJEKTE IM SPIEGEL SIND NUR REFLEKTIONEN"

„Also, wenn meine Berechnungen korrekt sind, landet Rainbow Dash dank meiner Maschine auf der Erde mit einer Abweichung von 5 Metern zu deiner Position um 5:30 am präzise."

„Ich bin bereit." Sagte Rainbow.

„Ich auch." Stimmte ich zu.

Wir legten uns beide aneinander in die Kammer und Kowalski schloss den Deckel. Jetzt gab es kein Zurück mehr. Entweder die Maschine hat Erfolg oder…Rainbow Dash wird ihren Vater so schnell nicht mehr wiedersehen.

„Ok, und los geht es." sagte Kowalski und legte einen Hebel um, der das leuchtende Dreieck und die Kammern in weißes Licht hüllte. Dann wurde es still. Ich bemerkte, wie ich langsam den Blickkontakt zu Rainbow verlor. Also packte ihren Huf fest, damit ich wusste das sie noch da war. Dann wachte ich auf. Die Uhr neben meinem Bett zeigte 5:30.

„Hat es funktioniert?" fragte ich mich.

Ich sah mich in meinem Zimmer um…  
Nichts…

Wo war sie? Sie war doch gerade noch neben mir. Es lief doch alles so gut. Marlene und Kowalski haben mir versprochen, dass es funktioniert. Also, wieso war sie nicht hier? Plötzlich hörte ich ein Klopfen vom Balkonfenster.

Ich schaute sofort nach, woher das Geräusch kam. Ich öffnete den Vorhang zum Balkonfenster und…sah sie dort sitzen. Sie sah mich mit großen Augen an.

Ich konnte es nicht glauben. Rainbow Dash ist mir in die reale Welt gefolgt. Ich sah sie direkt vor mir. Ihr blaues Fell, die Regenbogenmähne und die rosaroten Augen. Sie sah so bezaubernd aus, dass ich fast vergessen hatte, die Tür für sie zu öffnen.

„Hi nochmal, ähm…Würde es dir was ausmachen mich reinzulassen?" rief sie durch das Fenster.

Ich öffnete die Tür für sie und sie betrat meine Wohnung. Sicher, es war nicht die größte Wohnung, aber es war genug für mich. Was war das für ein Erlebnis für mich. Rainbow Dash war nun wirklich in der Realität und lief durch meine Wohnung. Doch dann machte ich mir Gedanken. Von diesem Moment an hatte ich ein seltsames Gefühl der Verantwortung für sie. Ich musste sicherstellen, dass ihr nichts passiert, bis sie zu ihrem Vater kam. Vorsichtig ging ich mit ihr aus meiner Wohnung auf die Straße. Ich stellte sicher, dass uns niemand sah. Als wir unter dem freiem Himmel standen, war es für mich klar.

„Bist du sicher, dass du von hier aus den Weg kennst?"

„Es gibt einen riesigen Wald in der Nähe des Hauses meines Daddys. Ich sehe es oft von oben, also bin ich sicher, dass ich ihn finden werde. „

„Pass auf dich auf. Wenn das Wetter schlechter wird, versprich mir, dass du Deckung in dem riesigen Wald suchen wirst."

„Versprochen." sagte sie mit einem Augenzwinkern zu mir.

Sie war bereit für ihre Reise. Sicher, ich wollte nicht gehen lassen, aber mein Herz sagte mir, das ist die richtige Entscheidung.

„Also, ich denke, es ist Zeit sich zu verabschieden. Rainbow Dash. Es war ein Vergnügen, dich zu treffen. Ich bin sicher, du wirst eine glückliche Zeit mit deinem Vater zusammen haben."

Plötzlich umarmte sie mich.

„Danke. Ich werde nie vergessen, was du für mich getan hast. Mach´s gut."

Ein paar Tränen liefen über unsere Gesichter. Wir haben uns erst Momente zuvor getroffen.

„Oh, keine große Sache." antwortete ich verlegen.

Dann schaute sie zum Himmel und ich wusste, sie würde jeden Moment weg fliegen.

„Komm schon, du möchtest doch bestimmt nicht, dass dich jemand weinen sieht, Rainbow.", kicherte ich.

Sie grinste mich an, als sie ihre starken Flügel ausbreitete.

Dann flog sie in den Himmel, so schnell sie konnte. Es dauerte nur ein paar Sekunden, bis sie am Horizont verschwand. Das einzige, was ich noch sah, war dieser mächtige Regenbogen, der ihr folgte. Ich hoffte, dass niemand sonst ihn bemerkt hatte. Es war früh am Morgen, also waren nicht viele Menschen auf der Straße.

Ich sah den Regenbogen an, bis es langsam verblasste. Dann begann ich meinen Tag. Ich brauchte etwas zu tun. Etwas, um auf andere Gedanken zu bekommen. Also nahm ich mein Fahrrad aus dem Keller und fuhr, bis der Tag sich dem Ende neigte.

Am Abend warf ich einen Blick auf meinem Computer, und sah dass es passiert ist. „My Little Dashie" wurde fortgesetzt.

 _Ich öffnete meine Augen von dem plötzlichen Klang, und ich schaute nach links. Ich war geschockt über das, was ich vor mir sah, auch mit Tränen in den Augen. Dashie, meine kleine Dashie, ihre Mähne und ihr Schweif bedeckt mit Rosen und Baumharz, steht ein paar Meter von mir entfernt. Sie ist durchnässt, sowohl mit Regen als auch mit Tränen. Ich hatte sie nicht mal gehört, wie sie sich angeschlichen hat. Sie war sehr leise und leichthufig, wie es ein Pegasus-Pony nun mal ist._

Ich war so glücklich, dass sie es geschafft hat. Nun kann ich mich wieder meinem Leben widmen, und ich habe noch viele Sachen vor, auch im Central Park Zoo. Ich kann es kaum erwarten, um ehrlich zu sein. Das wird jetzt die schönste Zeit meines Lebens.


	3. Kapitel 3 - Die Ruhe vor dem Sturm

**Kapitel 3 - Die Ruhe vor dem Sturm**

Es ist jetzt schon 10 Jahre her. Ich habe mich beruflich weiterentwickelt und darf jetzt leitende Aufgaben übernehmen. Ich bin nun in der Verwaltung tätig. Mittlerweile ist meine Firma so eingerichtet, dass ich den Job bequem von zuhause am Computer erledigen kann. Was für mich eigentlich nur bedeutet: Entspannen, die Ruhe genießen...und auch das Leben, soweit es möglich ist. Im realen Leben bin ich eigentlich eher der Stubenhocker. Ich reise nicht viel. Aber wenn ich mal rausgehe, dann versuche ich den ganzen Tag für mich lebenswert zu machen. Aber auch, wenn sich in diesen 10 Jahren einiges getan hatte, so erinnere mich natürlich jeden Tag an mein Treffen mit Rainbow Dash, und das war auch ein Ereignis, was ich nicht so schnell vergessen werde.

Ich habe seit diesem Tag nichts mehr von ihr gehört. Das letzte, was ich vor all diesen Jahren noch mitbekam war das „My Little Dashie" von ROBCakeran53 weitergeschrieben wurde und ich begriff, wie wichtig es für Rainbow war, wieder bei ihrem Papa zu sein. Wahrscheinlich hat Rainbow ihrem Papa nichts von mir erzählt oder hat mich nach all dieser Zeit einfach vergessen. Und das meine ich nicht sarkastisch. Wichtig für mich war, dass beide wieder zusammen waren. In ihrer Welt. Und jetzt liege ich wieder hier in meiner Traumwelt faul auf der grünen Wiese herum und sehe, wie sich die Sonne wieder langsam senkte. Ich blickte wieder auf die Twin Towers.

„Meinst du, ich werde sie irgendwann wiedersehen, Marlene? Werden wir beide jemals wieder gemeinsam dort auf dem Dach sitzen?" fragte ich.

„Ich weiß es nicht. Aber eines kann ich dir sagen. Seit dem sie in diese Welt gekommen ist, spüren wir ebenfalls etwas beim Anblick der Twin Towers. Ich weiß nicht wie, aber irgendwie hast du sie zum Leben erweckt."

„Das hast du schön gesagt, Marlene. Hmm…die Sonne steht schon ziemlich tief. Jetzt wird gleich wieder mein Wecker klingeln. Ich sag schon mal Tschüss, Marlene."

„Tschüss. Wir sehen uns dann wieder morgen Abend." Lächelte sie mir zu, bevor ich verschwand.

Mein Wecker piepste mir laut ins Ohr. Die Uhr zeigte wieder 5:30. Seit all den Jahren konnte ich meinem Tagesablauf problemlos wieder folgen. Ich stieg auf mein Rad und fuhr in die Stadt, wie ich es mittlerweile oft tat. Ich machte ein paar Einkäufe für meine Eltern und traf Bekannte, die sich ebenfalls gerade in der Stadt die Zeit vertrieben. Es war ein wunderschöner Tag, der Himmel war so gut wie wolkenfrei möchte man sagen. Ich blieb noch einige Zeit im Stadtpark, bis mich plötzlich einer meiner Bekannten anrief.

Es war allerdings das übliche. Er fragt mich wie es mir geht, ich frage ihn wie es ihm geht. Danach noch ein bisschen über die heutigen Nachrichten reden und das war's. Ab und zu geht mir diese monotone Welt schon ein bisschen auf die Nerven, zu wenig Abwechslung, leider ist das in meiner Traumwelt mittlerweile fast das gleiche. Um mich abzulenken fuhr ich nach Hause und setzte mich an mein Keyboard, um etwas Musik zu spielen. Musik beruhigt mich immer ungemein. Es ist eines der wenigen Sachen, die mich an dieser Welt begeistern. Ich kann manchmal Stunden an einem Instrument hängen, ohne zu wissen, was ich eigentlich gerade spiele. Ich spiele einfach aus Lust und Freude. Und da merkt man gar nicht, dass es schon wieder Abend geworden ist...

Als ich mal wieder träumte und in New York landete, war alles wie immer. Die Vögelchen zwitscherten zum Abend, fernab konnte man das Horn der auslaufenden R.M.S. TITANIC hören. Ich wäre gerne mal wieder mitgefahren, aber ich wollte noch einen Abend bei Marlene bleiben. Vielleicht fahre ich morgen mit allen wieder nach Deutschland, um mal wieder ein bisschen Abwechslung hinein zu bringen. Marlene war gerade dabei, in ihrem Gehege ihre spanische Gitarre zu stimmen, als ich sie besuchte.

„Hey, Marlene. Du hast doch immer tolle Ideen, um Langeweile verschwinden zu lassen. Hättest du eine für mich?"

„Klar. Nimm dir doch einfach deinen Bussard und flieg ein paar Runden um den Block. Du kannst auch gerne Vollgas geben, ich halte hier alles schön fest." Lächelte sich mich an.

Marlene war ein Schatz, das war eine gute Idee.

Ich stieg also in meinen Teladi Bussard und flog im mäßigen Tempo in die Lüfte. Als sich mein Blick auf den Süd-Turm des WTC richtete, floss mir eine Träne aus dem Auge.

…genau da hat sie gesessen…  
...hier habe ich vor all den Jahren Rainbow Dash persönlich kennen gelernt...

Gedanken schossen mir in diesem Moment in den Kopf. Wie geht es ihr jetzt eigentlich? Was hätte ich alles mit ihr unternehmen können? Ich hatte genügend Zeit. Ich hätte ihr meine Welt zeigen können, und auch die reale Welt, als ich sie mitnahm. Warum habe ich die Chance nicht genutzt? Ich hatte nur diese eine Chance und die habe ich nicht genutzt...

Nein, es war richtig...Es war die richtige Entscheidung, dass ich mich ihrem Problem angenommen habe. In dieser Situation konnte ich mal nicht das machen, worauf ich Lust und Laune gehabt hätte. Ich musste mich nach etwas anderem richten. Ich wusste gar nicht, wie ich mit dieser Situation hätte umgehen müssen. Ich habe einfach auf meinen Instinkt gehört. Und genau dieses Erlebnis werde ich wahrscheinlich in meiner Welt nie wieder haben.

Als mir dieser Gedanke kam, waren meine Augen schon von den Tränen gerötet. Ich wollte die Trauer in mir nicht aufsteigen lassen, also versuchte ich mit ein paar gewagten Manövern und schnellerer Geschwindigkeit diesen Gedanken zu verdrängen. Als ich mich gerade wieder Richtung Sonne wandte, bemerkte ich ein lila Licht, was mir direkt ins Gesicht schien. Es wurde immer heller. Ich versuchte dem Lichtkegel auszuweichen, doch es half nichts." Dann hörte ich aus der Richtung des Lichtes eine leise Stimme:

 _„Bist du bereit, Rainbow?"_

Ich bemerkte nur noch einen stechenden Schmerz in meiner Brust, als ich diesen Satz hörte. Noch ehe ich mich orientieren konnte, wurde mir schwarz vor Augen…

…

„…Aufwachen…"

„Mutter?" fragte ich benommen.

„Aufwachen! Sag doch bitte etwas!"

Ich kam langsam wieder zu mir. Langsam erkannte ich wieder was. Marlene schaute von oben zu mir herab. Ich lag auf dem Boden, war anscheinend auf dem Boden aufgeprallt.

Ich blickte hinter mich, und sah meinen Teladi Bussard, der komplett Schrott war. Ich war anscheinend aus dem Cockpit herausgeschleudert worden. In der realen Welt wäre ich auf keinen Fall mehr am Leben gewesen, aber zum Glück ist das hier nur ein Traum.

„Ja, mir geht es gut. Was ist passiert?" fragte ich.

„Wir haben gesehen, wie du immer näher Richtung Sonne geflogen und dann völlig unkontrolliert nach unten geschossen bist. Was war denn los?" wollte Marlene wissen.

„Ich weiß es nicht. Ich kann mich nur daran erinnern, dass...  
Rainbow...  
Meine kleine...  
Nicht schon wieder...  
Das kann nicht sein. Das ist doch schon ewig her. Wir haben es doch in Ordnung gebracht."

„Wovon redest du?"

„Rainbow Dash! Irgendwas ist passiert. Irgendwas schreckliches, ich konnte es ganz genau fühlen."

„Rainbow Dash? Aber das war doch schon vor Jahren, wir haben die Geschichte doch wieder in Ordnung gebracht!"

„Ich weiß, Marlene. Aber dieses Mal war es etwas anderes. Etwas Ernsteres."

„Ist irgendwas in „My Little Dashie" darüber geschrieben?"

My Little Dashie? Das FanFiction! Natürlich! Wie konnte ich es über die Jahre vergessen? Ich weiß noch, dass ich es nach Rainbow Dashs Verschwinden aufgehört habe zu lesen, da ich mir keine Gedanken mehr um sie machen musste. Als sie bei ihrem Papa angekommen war, hatte ich keinen Grund mehr, es weiterzulesen. Sie war wieder glücklich, alles andere war für mich nicht mehr wichtig.

Ich musste sofort nachlesen, was passiert ist. Ich wachte pünktlich auf, die Uhr zeigte wieder 5:30. Doch ich fühlte mich nicht, als hätte ich geschlafen. Ich schaltete wie in Panik den Computer ein. Es war lange her, dass ich „My Little Dashie" weitergelesen habe.

Ich fing an der Stelle an, als sie wieder zu ihrem Papa fand. Alles verlief gut…doch…da war etwas. Auf einmal nahm die Geschichte wieder eine Wendung. Mein Herz machte einen Sprung, als ich las, dass es eine große Lücke in der Geschichte gab. Exakt zehn Jahre. Warum war mir das nicht aufgefallen? Doch die Geschichte wurde weitergeschrieben, und ich las, dass es nun mehr als 2 Charaktere in der Geschichte gibt. Twilight, Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rarity und Prinzessin Celestia höchstpersönlich tauchten in der Geschichte auf. Es ging darum, dass…Rainbow Dash wieder zurück nach Equestria sollte und...stand das wirklich hier? Ich las die Zeile nochmal. Dass durch einen Gedankenzauber alle Gedanken von Dashie gelöscht wurden, die sie an ihren Papa hatte? Nein, das konnte doch nicht wahr sein. Das konnte ihr Papa doch nicht zulassen. Das konnte ICH nicht zulassen…Ich musste etwas...

...Warte...

Wieso fühle ich mich verantwortlich dafür? Nach all der Zeit, war das Gefühl der Verantwortung wieder da. Es ist, als ob ich ab dem Zeitpunkt, an dem ich Rainbow Dash das erste Mal getroffen hatte, eine Verbindung zu ihr aufgebaut hatte, ohne es zu wissen. Ich hatte das Gefühl…meiner Verantwortung nicht nachgekommen zu sein. Damals hatte ich mir geschworen, dass ich sie beschützen würde, bis sie bei ihrem Papa war. Das habe ich gemacht. Wieso ist das Gefühl jetzt immer noch da? Es...es ist das Gefühl, dass ich Dashie nicht weiter beschützt habe, als ich hätte können. Aber das sollte doch ihr Papa übernehmen, schließlich sind die beiden doch...Moment…habe ich sie gerade ‚Dashie' genannt?

Meine Gedanken spielten verrückt. Das war zu viel für mich. Ich musste mich erstmal hinlegen. Doch dann bemerkte ich wie ich langsam einschlief und wieder in meiner Traumwelt landete.

„Du bist so früh zurück?" fragte mich Marlene erstaunt.

„Ja. Und ich weiß auch was passiert ist." sagte ich aufgeregt.

Ich erzählte ihr den Rest der Geschichte. Sie hörte mir zwar aufmerksam zu, jedoch wussten wir beide nicht, wie es nun weitergehen soll. In meiner Welt blieb über all die Jahre alles gleich, die Titanic fuhr noch und die Twin Towers existierten weiterhin. Doch da gab es einen Teil von mir, der nicht damit zufrieden ist, wie die Geschichte weitergegangen ist. Ich erklärte Marlene auch warum.

„Schließlich war ich es auch, der sie zurück gebracht hat, nicht wahr? Ich meine, ohne mich wäre sie nie wieder zu ihrem Papa gekommen."

„Das mag schon sein, aber wenn man die Geschichte liest, ist es so, als hätte sie dich nie getroffen. Du hättest nie in dieser Geschichte existiert."

„Warum hat sie ihrem Papa nichts von mir erzählt? Ich hätte ihr helfen können, hätte sie möglicherweise mit aufgezogen. Zusammen mit ihrem Papa."

„Wahrscheinlich hat sie sich mehr um ihren Papa gesorgt, weißt du. Er hat keine Eltern, er hat außer Dashie nichts, an dem er sich erfreuen kann. Schau dich an, du hast Freunde, du hast Eltern, du hast eine schöne Unterkunft. Du brauchst nicht mehr um glücklich zu sein."

„Ja, aber das sind alles Sachen die auf der Erde existieren. Aber Dashie ist nicht von der Erde. Sie bedeutet mir seitdem genauso viel wie ihm. ich würde alles in diesem Moment geben, um sie wieder glücklich zu machen, egal wo sie jetzt ist. Aber das spielt jetzt keine Rolle mehr, sie ist weg. In Equestria. Und wahrscheinlich erinnert sie sich an nichts mehr."

Marlene hakte auf einmal ein.

„Das stimmt nicht so ganz. Erinnerst du dich an den Zauberspruch von Twilight?"

„Ja, zumindest aus der Story „My Little Dashie. Die Serie habe ich nie verfolgt."

Ich wusste nicht, worauf Marlene hinaus wollte. Doch sie schien zu wissen, was los ist. Also hörte ich ihr zu.

„Pass auf. Wenn du mir deine Erinnerung richtig erklärt hast, weiß ich welchen Spruch sie verwendet hat. Dieser Spruch wurde in der Serie bei einem Konflikt mit einem Charakter namens Discord nur zur Erinnerungs-Wiederherstellung der Ponys verwendet, niemals um Gedanken zu löschen."

Ich schaute Marlene mit großen Augen an…„Sag das nochmal..."

„Die Gedanken werden nur ergänzt, es werden keine gelöscht."

„Aber in der Geschichte steht aber..."

„Hast du gelesen, dass Twilight Dashie's Papa ebenfalls mit dem Horn berührt hat? Es war der gleiche Zauberspruch. Nur hat er so funktioniert, dass die Erinnerungen an seine kleine Dashie, die er verlieren würde, zu seinen alten Erinnerungen ergänzt werden. Für ihn und Dashie hat sich also nichts geändert."

„Aber warum würde Prinzessin Celestia wollen, dass beide ihre Erinnerungen behalten?"

„Nun, das ist eine Sache der Ehre. Natürlich musste sie Dashie wieder zurück in ihr Universum bringen. Aber du hättest doch nicht erwartet, dass sie nachdem Dashie von ihrem Papa 15 Jahre lang aufgezogen wurde, so undankbar wäre, und alles was passiert ist ungeschehen machen würde? Glaub mir, sowas kommt nur auf der Erde vor."

„Jetzt bin ich verwirrt, Marlene. Wie kommt es, dass du so viel darüber weißt?"

„Wir wollten es dir schon früher sagen, aber wir dachten dass du durch dieses Wissen dein reales Leben vernachlässigen würdest. „Die Pinguine aus Madagaskar" und „My Little Pony" sind zwar zwei unterschiedliche Universen, aber es ist möglich, von einem Universum zum anderen zu reisen. Equestria ist zwar weit weg, aber trotzdem verbunden. Die Menschen auf deiner Welt bezeichnen diese Verbindung aus irgendeinem Grund „Nickelodeon"."

„"Nickelodeon"? Warte, wenn ihr also eine Verbindung zu Equestria habt, kann es sein, dass Prinzessin Celestia meine Dashie bemerkt hat, als sie das erste Mal in meine Welt kam. Dann hat sie sich natürlich aus Sorge um Rainbow mit den anderen sofort auf den Weg gemacht, sie zu finden und wieder nach Hause zu bringen."

Der Gedanke daran machte mich traurig. Vielleicht war ich dafür verantwortlich, dass Dashie nach Equestria zurück muss. Ohne mich hätte Celestia sie wahrscheinlich nie entdeckt. Ich konnte nicht...ich konnte ihr nicht helfen, ich fühlte mich schuldig, was ich wahrscheinlich auch zu 100% verdienen würde. Sie würde mir niemals verzeihen, für was ich verantwortlich war. Ich könnte sie niemals mehr sehen. Doch dann blickte ich durch meine Tränen auf die Twin Towers. Das war der einzige Ort, an dem die Verbindung noch zu existieren schien. Diese Türme stehen in diesem Moment für die Verantwortung, die ich gegenüber Dashie hatte. Solange sie stehen, muss ich meiner Verantwortung nachkommen.

„Sie wird mir wahrscheinlich niemals verzeihen, aber ich sage dir das Gleiche wie vor 10 Jahren, Marlene. Hier geht es nicht um mich. Ich muss trotzdem versuchen, ihr zu helfen, ob sie will oder nicht. Es ist noch nicht zu spät."

„Aber wir können uns nicht einfach in eine andere Geschichte einmischen, weil wir das Ende nicht mögen."

„Aber hier geht es um mehr...Marlene, was wäre wenn DU die Geschichte einer wunderbaren Freundschaft verändern könntest? Würdest du der Geschichte ihren Lauf lassen oder versuchen etwas zu verändern, wenn du die Chance bekommen würdest?"

Und mal wieder, nach all den Jahren, stand ich vor dem gleichen Problem: Wie helfe ich jemanden aus einer anderen Welt? Wie helfe ich ihr jetzt in dieser Situation? Ich könnte mir im Traum natürlich einfach wünschen, dass sie zu ihrem Papa zurückkehren könnte, doch Wünsche funktionierten allerdings nur hier. In die reale Welt reicht dieser Wunsch nicht aus. Und außerdem würde Prinzessin Celestia sie sofort wieder nach Equestria mitnehmen. Aber ich musste es einfach versuchen, ich wollte nicht aufgeben. Ich wollte…meine kleine Dashie nicht aufgeben.

„Marlene, wie schnell kommen wir nach Equestria?"

„Normalerweise kannst du durch Traumwelten durch einen einfachen Wunsch reisen, der Rest ist deiner Fantasie überlassen. Aber du kannst nicht einfach die Traumwelt wechseln. Du musst dich erst in die Nähe dieser Traumwelt begeben, damit der Trick mit dem Wunsch klappt. Bis dahin wirst du allerdings längst wieder von deinem Wecker geweckt."

„Aber es muss noch eine Möglichkeit geben, dorthin..."

Bevor ich diesen Satz beenden konnte, erregte etwas im Himmel meine Aufmerksamkeit. Ein leises Geräusch, was zunehmend lauter wurde. Bis es so laut war wie ein Düsenflugzeug.


	4. Kapitel 4 - Wieder vereint

**Kapitel 4 - Wieder vereint**

Das kann doch nicht sein. Es passierte schon wieder. Das wird meine Dashie sein. Sie war auf dem Weg zu mir, um mich zur Rede zu stellen, einen anderen Grund konnte es nicht geben. Wahrscheinlich wusste sie schon längst von Celestia, dass alles meine Schuld war. Ich hatte Schuld daran, dass Celestia sie in meiner Welt entdeckt hatte. Und durch meine Reise mit ihr in die reale Welt wusste Celestia natürlich auch, wo sie suchen musste. Sie ist uns wahrscheinlich irgendwie gefolgt. Wie konnte ich nur so nachlässig sein? Ich werde mir das niemals verzeihen. Sie wird absolut wütend auf mich sein, selbst wenn das mein Traum ist. Aber was hätte ich anderes tun können? Ich MUSSTE ihr helfen, ich fühlte es einfach. Nun, ich musste nehmen was kommen würde. Ich wünschte nur, dass es niemals dazu gekommen wäre. Mir...mir tut es so unendlich leid...Dashie...unendlich leid.

Der Blitz leuchtete hell und sie erschien mit einer lauten Explosion. Sie würde jeden Moment auf mich zu fliegen, ohne Umweg. Sie würde mich anschreien, mit Tränen in den Augen, wie ich sowas hätte zulassen können. Doch...was war das? Sie flog nicht zu mir, sondern nur ein bisschen langsamer. Ich sah, wie der Regenbogen ihr bis ins untere Manhattan folgte. Ich wusste nicht was sie vorhatte, aber ich wusste, wohin sie flog. Also machte ich meinen Teladi Bussard startklar und folgte ihr. Die Reparaturen hatten zum Glück nicht lange gedauert, da Kowalski Hilfe von mir hat. Sich ein repariertes Schiff wünschen, kann in Träumen sehr hilfreich sein und Zeit sparen. Als ich im Cockpit saß und langsam in Richtung der Twin Towers flog, bemerkte ich dass ich Seit Jahren nicht mehr das Dach des WTC Südturms betreten hatte, alleine schon dadurch, dass mir die Gedanken an die alten Zeiten kommen würden und ich wieder traurig werden würde.

Als ich langsam auf dem Südturm landete und ausstieg, bekam ich ein Déjà-vu. Alles war auf einmal so wie früher. Die Sonne stand gleich hoch am Himmel, und Dashie saß an exakt der gleichen Stelle, wo ich sie das erste Mal ansprach. Ich wusste nicht, ob es eine gute Idee war, sie anzusprechen, oder ob sie mehr Zeit für sich gebraucht hätte. Ich hörte sie laut schluchzen...es ist unverzeihlich, was passiert ist. Selbst wenn es das Richtige war. Ich ging davon aus, dass sie nicht ein einzelnes Wort mit mir wechseln würde. Und wenn, dann würde sie laut schreien und ich hätte alles davon mit Recht verdient.

„D...Dashie? Bist du es?"

Sie stellte die Ohren auf, als sie meine Stimme hörte. Sie dreht ihren Kopf langsam in meine Richtung und fixierte mich mit ihren tränenunterlaufenen rosafarbenen Augen. Dann wandte sie sich wieder von mir ab. Anscheinend hatte sie mich sofort wieder erkannt. Also blieb mir nur zu sagen:

„Es...tut...mir...unendlich...leid"  
„Es...tut...mir...unendlich...leid"

Was war das? Ich war wie erstarrt. Hatte sie sich gerade gleichzeitig bei mir entschuldigt? Ich musste was falsch verstanden haben, also versuchte ich nochmal mit ihr zu sprechen.

„Dashie...ich...weißt...du"

Sie drehte sich langsam wieder zu mir um und schaute an mir vorbei.

„Mir tut es so unendlich leid. Ich verstehe nicht, wie das passieren konnte. Ich bin das Element der Treue. Ich habe treu zu sein."

Darauf war ich nicht vorbereitet, ich musste improvisieren und nahm Bezug auf ihre Aussage.

„Aber Dashie, nach allem was passiert ist bist du deinem Papa doch bestimmt immer noch treu, oder?"

„Er ist mein Papa, da steht Treue an erster Stelle. Aber ihn meine ich nicht..."

Ich wusste nicht worauf sie hinaus will. Gibt es irgendwas, was ich übersehen hatte? Ich habe gerade damit gerechnet, den Ärger meines Lebens zu bekommen und nun das? Doch dann kam die Antwort, die alles erklärte.

„Ich habe vor langer Zeit einen sehr guten Freund in Vergessenheit geraten lassen, weil ich so überglücklich war, mit meinem Papa wieder vereint zu sein. Ich habe mich niemals dafür erkenntlich gezeigt." schluchzte Dashie, während sie ihren Blick direkt auf meine Augen richtete.

„Ich hätte niemals von meinem Papa wegfliegen dürfen, doch ich wollte in deiner Welt nichts durcheinander bringen. Ich hätte schon viel früher wieder hierher kommen sollen. Das tun treue Freunde nun mal. Es tut mir so leid..."

Was für eine Erleichterung! Sie hatte gar nicht vor, mich zur Rede zu stellen. Sie suchte nur jemanden, dem sie sich in dieser schwierigen Zeit anvertrauen konnte. Nun, da ihr Papa fehlte, wusste ich, dass ICH es war. Dass sie in meiner Welt womöglich von Celestia entdeckt worden ist, behielt ich erstmal für mich. Am Ende hätte sie sich selbst dafür noch die Schuld gegeben. Aber ich hatte das Gefühl, sie wusste bereits davon. Sie wusste auch, dass sie nicht wieder zurück konnte. Wo sollte sie auch hin? Auf einmal drehte sie sich komplett zu mir um.

„Kannst du mir verzeihen? Wirst du mich nach Equestria heim schicken?"

Ich schluckte stark, als sie mir diese Frage stellte. Natürlich wusste ich, dass Prinzessin Celestia sie in Equestria behalten wollte. Aber nun hat Dashie ja nur noch mich. Ich konnte sie nicht einfach zurückschicken. Ich musste mal wieder eine Entscheidung treffen, von der ich nicht weiß welche die richtige Entscheidung war. Dieses Mal ließ ich einfach wieder mein Gefühl entscheiden.

„Nein, Dashie, ist schon gut. Niemals würde ich zulassen, dass dich jemand gegen meinen Willen aus meiner Welt schickt. Du darfst hier solange bleiben, wie du willst."

Danach stand sie langsam auf und setzte sich direkt neben mich, ohne ein weiteres Wort zu verlieren. Sie lehnte ihren Kopf gegen mich und schlug ihren Flügel um meinen Rücken. Mir war zwar nicht kalt, aber diese Geste von absoluter Zutraulichkeit erwärmte mein Herz zutiefst. Ich merkte sofort, wie sie ihr an mich anlehnender Körper vollkommen entspannte, als wir gemeinsam in den Sonnenuntergang blickten. Ich packte meinen Mut zusammen und legte meinen Arm um sie. Sie schaute mich mit großen Augen an, gar nicht mehr so traurig, ein bisschen hoffnungsvoller als vorher.

„Es tut mir so leid, was passiert ist..." entschuldigte ich mich nochmals bei ihr.

„Ich wusste, dass Prinzessin Celestia früher oder später kommen würde. Mein Papa wusste es. Ich wusste es. Seit dem Tag, an dem du mich zu meinem Papa zurückgeführt hast, habe ich daher jeden Tag genossen."

Ihre Augen weiteten sich, als sie sich erinnert, dass ich sie in die reale Welt mitgenommen hatte. Doch als sie mich gerade fragen wollte, schien es, als wüsste sie schon die Antwort, diese gab sie mir auch.

„Das würde Prinzessin Celestia nicht wollen. Sie würde mich wieder zurück nach Equestria bringen. Ich muss mich damit abfinden. Es gibt keinen Weg mehr zurück."

„Ich wünschte ich könnte dir helfen, Dashie."

„Das hast du vor Jahren schon gemacht...danke dafür...danke, dass ich meinen Papa wenigstens noch für 10 Jahre hatte."

Das war es also. Ich saß mit Dashie, getrennt von ihrem Papa auf dem Südturm der Twin Towers und beobachtete den Sonnenuntergang. Sollte die Geschichte damit vorbei sein? Habe ich wirklich alles Mögliche versucht, um die beiden wieder zu vereinen? Ich würde am liebsten nach Equestria reisen, um der Prinzessin zu sagen, dass sie sie in Ruhe lassen soll. Rainbow gehört nicht nach Equestria, sie ist nicht das Pony aus der Serie, die die Menschen erfunden hatten. Sie ist seine kleine Dashie. Und das wird sie immer bleiben.

Doch da war das Gefühl der Verantwortung wieder. Stärker als zuvor. Ich merkte, dass sie unsicher war. Unsicher, wie es weitergehen sollte. Sie brauchte nun eine führende Hand, eine Bezugsperson, die sie versteht. Ihre Freunde in Equestria würde nie verstehen, wie sie sich jetzt gerade fühlt. Also entschied ich, dass ICH diese Bezugsperson sein sollte.

„Wenn irgendwas ist, ruf mich oder die anderen. Wir sind immer für dich da. Ich komme dir dann so schnell wie möglich zur Hilfe. Auch wenn ich nicht hier in Traumland bin. Benutze Kowalski's Maschine für die Reise. Wenn du wieder in der Realität bist kommst du dann direkt zu mir, versprochen?"

„Ich verspreche es...Papa." sagte sie mit einem Lächeln auf dem Mund, während sie sich näher an mich heran kuschelte.

Sie hat mich wieder Papa genannt. Als sie diesen Satz sagte, wurde mir warm ums Herz. Ich hörte, wie ihr Herzschlag immer langsamer wurde, bis sie schließlich auf meinem Bauch einschlief.

Sie hatte mich als ihren Ersatz-Papa akzeptiert. Das war zwar nicht meine Absicht, aber ich hätte mir keinen schöneren Ausgang für diesen Abend wünschen können. Und doch wusste ich, dass sie sich mit dem Satz eher selbst damit trösten wollte. Sie hat immer noch Heimweh, nach ihrem richtigen Papa. Aber das muss fürs Erste reichen, bis ich eine Lösung fand...

Ich wachte wieder in meinem Bett auf. Der Wecker zeigte wieder 5:30. Wie immer. Alles war normal. Als wäre nie etwas in der realen Welt passiert. Ich habe mir geschworen, dass ich eine Lösung für Dashie finden werde. Wieder am PC, wieder in der Geschichte „My Little Dashie". „My Little Dashie" wurde fertiggestellt. Aber als ich die Geschichte aufschlug, musste ich eine entsetzliche Entdeckung machen. Ich konnte meinen Augen nicht trauen, als ich die letzten Sätze las:

 _Ich schaute zurück auf mein Fotoalbum, blätterte auf die nächste Seite nach unserem neuesten Foto. Die Seiten sind blank. Ich habe immer noch mein ganzes Leben vor mir, und ich versuche, daraus das Beste zu machen._

 _Für mich._

 _Für meine kleine Dashie._

 _Ende._

Nach 12,524 Wörtern voller Gefühl, Trauer und Dramatik...Schluss. Einfach Schluss. Als hätte der Schreiber einfach losgelassen. Ich konnte mir nicht vorstellen, dass…nein, er würde sie niemals vergessen. Das konnte er nicht. Nicht nach all dem, was die beiden durchgemacht haben. Er...würde sie immer vermissen, auch wenn er es nicht in die Geschichte schrieb. Ich fühlte es einfach. Dieser Schlussstrich klang nicht nach dem Schreiber, von dem mir Dashie erzählt hatte. Er war sich sicher, dass es keinen anderen Weg gab, die Geschichte zu verändern. Er hatte auch nichts mehr, was ihn dazu antrieb. Aber dieser Satz schöpfte zugleich Hoffnung, dass er nicht alles weggeworfen hatte. Er lebte einfach sein Leben weiter wie vor Dashie, nur dieses Mal wieder mit Lebenslust.

Ich musste eine Lösung finden, denn diese Lebensweise kam mir aus der realen Welt erschreckend bekannt vor. Ein Mensch kann nach so einem Ereignis erstmal damit leben, aber langfristig kann das ein böses Ende haben. Das gilt auch für meine kleine Dashie: Sie und ihr Papa könnten irgendwann in die tiefsten Depressionen stürzen und im schlimmsten Falle…  
Ich musste eine Lösung finden, bevor es zu spät war.

Den ganzen Tag verbrachte ich damit, Lösungen zu suchen. Im Computer konnte ich natürlich wieder keine Lösungen zu dieser Situation finden. Dazu setzte ich mich wieder auf mein Fahrrad und fuhr zu einem nahegelegenen Teich. Ich fahre gerne hierher, um mir Gedanken über die das Leben, das Universum und alles zu machen. Dort angekommen, ging der Gedankenstrom schon los.

Also was hatte ich für Optionen?  
Dashie in die reale Welt entführen und damit den Zorn von Prinzessin Celestia und allen Einwohnern von Ponyville auf mich ziehen, nur damit sie danach wieder zurück nach Equestria gebracht würde?  
Vollkommen ausgeschlossen. Die Folgen wären auf beiden Seiten fatal.

Nun. Ich kann Dashie nicht in die reale Welt befördern. Zumindest nicht ohne Celestia´s Zustimmung. Aber...  
ich könnte...  
wenn ich doch nur...  
Dashie´s Papa...  
wenn ich sie nicht zu ihm bringen kann...  
vielleicht...  
kann ich ihn zu ihr bringen?

Das klang total verrückt. Ich ließ mir trotzdem nochmal den Gedanken durch den Kopf gehen...

Einen Menschen in eine fiktive Welt befördern….  
Das ist unmöglich...  
nun...  
zumindest auf der Erde…

Was ist mit meiner Welt? Könnte dort sowas möglich sein? Könnte ich vielleicht in der Lage sein, einen Menschen in die fiktive Welt zu befördern? Meine Gedanken sammelten sich. Vielleicht weiß Marlene ja mehr, sie ist ja sonst immer so ein schlaues Mädchen.

Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass dies die beste Entscheidung in meinem Leben werden würde. Denn als ich am Abend darauf sie um Rat fragte, erinnerte sie mich an einen Fakt, den ich bisher noch nicht wusste:

„Moment, da fällt mir wieder eine Sache ein. Nun, in Ponyville gab es mal das Portal, dass zu einer anderen Welt führt. Es war auch eine Menschenwelt, aber in diesem Universum. Eine Parallelwelt, kann man sagen."

„Wie konnte ich das nur vergessen? Das ist eine super Idee, ich muss sofort los!"

„Warte, wo willst du hin? Dashie ist seit einiger Zeit verschwunden. Weißt du vielleicht, wo sie…? „

Ich konnte nichts mehr verstehen, was mir Marlene zu rief. Ich lief schnellstmöglich zu meinem Teladi Bussard, auf dem Weg nach Equestria. Um den Wecker musste ich mir dieses Mal keine Sorgen machen, ich habe ihn ausgeschaltet.

So machte ich mich auf die lange Reise nach Equestria. Nun fragte sich nur, wie? Wie fand ich den Weg nach Equestria? Da bemerkte ich vor mir weit über New York einen Regenbogen Strich. Doch dieser war schon fast verblasst. Anscheinend war Dashie ebenfalls vor kurzer Zeit nach Equestria geflogen. Vielleicht würde ich sie ja noch einholen. Also folgte ich einfach ihrem Regenbogen bis weit über die Atmosphäre. Es dauerte ziemlich lange, bis ich weit genug von meiner Welt weggeflogen war und in den leeren Weltraum flog. Jedoch war dieser nicht ganz leer. Ich bemerkte, dass sich viele Planeten in großer Entfernung im Universum befanden. Nur würde es viel zu lange dauern um herauszufinden, welcher der richtige Planet war. Also konfigurierte ich meinen Ekliptik Projektor, meinen Triplex Scanner und meine Navigations-Software bis ich einen zweiten Planeten neben meiner Erde in der Zielerfassung sah. Mein Bordcomputer identifizierte das Ziel:

Equestria.  
Über dieses Objekt sind in der Datenbank des Bordcomputers keine Daten vorhanden.  
Scanne…  
Bewohnter Planet.  
Rasse: Unbekannt  
Biologie: Erdähnlich  
Führe Stationsprüfung durch...  
Keine Station zum Andocken gefunden.  
Gefahren-Scan negativ...keine orbitalen Verteidigungsbasen entdeckt.  
Autopilot zur ausgewählten Position aktiviert…


	5. Kapitel 5 - Equestria

**Kapitel 5 – Equestria**

Es war ein großer Planet, fast so groß wie die Erde. Ich wusste nicht, wo genau ich hinfliegen sollte. Dashie´s Regenbogen-Strich war im Weltraum nicht mehr so gut zu sehen. Ich habe mich natürlich vorher selber über Equestria schlau gemacht, doch auf der Erde fanden sich nicht viele Informationen über die Kontinente und Orte des Planeten. Doch dann erkannte ich eine Sache ganz genau: Eine große Ansammlung von Wolken auf einem Punkt des Planeten. Das musste Cloudsdale sein. Als ich mich dem Planeten näherte sah ich auch eine riesige Apfelplantage, die Sweet Apple Acres.

Ich hatte ein ungutes Gefühl, als ich in die Atmosphäre eintrat und weit über Ponyville die Geschwindigkeit reduziere. Was mache ich, wenn mich jemand entdecken würde? Was ist, wenn Celestia mich als Eindringling entdeckt? Ich musste aufpassen, so wenig Aufmerksamkeit auf mich zu ziehen, wie es ging. Ich versuchte so gut wie möglich auf kein Pegasus-Pony zu treffen, wenn eins vorbei flog versteckte ich mich in einer großen Wolke. Zu Dashie´s Haus konnte ich nicht fliegen, zu große Gefahr, entdeckt zu werden. Ich landete mein Schiff langsam und ruhig hinter einem Berg im Schatten Canterlot´s, wo es die Prinzessin nicht finden würde und es von oben nicht zu erkennen war. Ich bedeckte es zur Tarnung mit etwas Dreck und begab mich so schnell es ging nach Ponyville. Als ich gerade bei Twilight´s Bibliothek ankam, sah ich zum Glück niemanden auf dem Hauptmarkt. Ich öffnete die Tür zu ihrer Baumbibliothek um mich erstmal drinnen zu verstecken und um meine nächsten Schritte zu planen. Die Bibliothek war leer. Kein Spike, keine Twilight. Niemand. Doch als ich mich gerade orientieren wollte, hörte ich hinter mir mehrere Stimmen, die näher kamen. Eine davon war sehr aufgeregt, und ich wusste sofort, dass es Pinkie Pie war.

„Das war wieder ein toller Tag mit ihr. Ich kann es kaum erwarten, bis Rainbow wieder zurück nach Ponyville kommt. Ich frage mich, wohin sie immer fliegt." Sagte Pinkie Pie, während sie immer wieder auf- und absprang.

„Wüsst' ich auch gerne. Sie benimmt sich seit der Sache irgendwie 'n bisschen seltsam. Das ist nicht die Rainbow Dash, die ich von früher kannte." Bemerkte Applejack.

„Versteh doch. Was Rainbow Dash alles durchgemacht hat. 15 Jahre wurde sie von diesem Menschen wohl behütet. Wir hätten das nicht tun dürfen. Es ist unsere Schuld, dass sie nicht mehr die ist, die wir kennen. Ich hoffe nur es würde sich ändern. Sie braucht wahrscheinlich nur ein bisschen Zeit für sich."

Meine Gefühle sprangen Galopp, als ich diesen Satz von Twilight hörte. Sie dachte genauso daran, die beiden wieder zu vereinen, wie ich. Ich wollte mich gerade verstecken, als die Gruppe gerade die Bibliothek betrat.

„Nun wir können daran nichts mehr ändern. Es ist passiert. Prinzessin Celestia wollte es so. Und wenn es nach ihr geht, war es das einzige, was mir hätten machen können. Wir könnten Rainbow Dash kein Leben auf der Erde aussetzen. Sie wäre ständig in Gefahr, nicht wie hier in Ponyville."

„Ja, aber eine Sache verstehe ich trotzdem nicht."

„Welche denn, Pinkie Pie?"

„Warum steht da ein Alien in deiner Bibliothek?"

Ich wurde kreidebleich, als sich alle Blicke auf mich richteten. Rarity & Pinkie Pie bekamen sofort einen Schreianfall, wobei es bei Pinkie Pie eher Begeisterung war.

„Wer bist du!? Wo kommst du her!?" schrie mich Twilight an. Noch ehe ich antworten kann, rannten alle außer Twilight vor Angst aus der Bibliothek in den Vorgarten.

„Ich...ich...", stammelte ich.

„Wie bist du!? Was bist du überh...warte mal, bist du ein Mensch?" fragte Twilight leiser.

„Ja. Ich bin ein Mensch. Und ein guter Freund..."

„Ein guter Freund von wem?", fragte Twilight misstrauisch.

„Ein guter Freund von Dashie."

„Dashie? Du redest von Rainbow Dash?"

„Ja. Ist sie hier?"

„Bist du etwa Dashie´s Papa? Tut mir leid, sie ist leider nicht mehr da. Wie bist du hier in Ponyville gelandet? Hattest du einen Unfall?"

Ich habe das Gesicht ihres Papas nie gesehen. Es könnte gut möglich sein, dass ich eine gewisse Ähnlichkeit besitze. Das würde auch erklären, wieso ich so schnell das Vertrauen von Dashie gewonnen habe.

„Nein, aber hör mir zu Twilight. Ich weiß, was du vorhast. Und ich möchte dir helfen. Ich weiß über alles Bescheid. Eure Welt und die Welt, von wo ihr Dashie wieder zurück nach Equestria gebracht habt."

„Du weißt darüber Bescheid? Wie?"

„Ist eine wirklich lange Geschichte, Twilight."

„Wieso erzählst du sie uns nicht? Wir haben Zeit." lächelte sie mich an.

Die hatte ich nicht. Ich musste schnellstens eine Lösung finden. Doch Twilight von der Geschichte zu erzählen, würde mir später mehr helfen, als ich mir je erträumt hätte. Während ich ihr die Geschichte Satz für Satz erzählte, winkte sie langsam ihre Freunde wieder rein, die sich mir langsam näherten und neben Twilight Platz nahmen, um meine Geschichte anzuhören.

„...und so bin ich hier gelandet und hoffe, dass ihr mir helfen könnt."

„Ein Portal, sagst du? Wieso bin ich nicht gleich drauf gekommen?"

Sie zog eine Plane von einem großen Objekt, was verdeckt in der Ecke des Raumes stand.

„Dieses Portal habe ich entworfen, um...nun, du kennst ja bestimmt die Geschichte."

Ein bisschen kannte ich die Geschichte. Marlene hatte mir früher vor all den Jahren jeden Abend von den Abenteuern der „Mane Six" in My Little Pony: Freundschaft ist Magie berichtet. Auch wenn ich nur Bruchstücke der Serie kannte, konnte sie mir alles sinnvoll zusammensetzen. Dennoch hatte ich keine Ahnung, woher sie das alles wusste. Es ist ja nicht so, als hätten sie in meiner Traumwelt Zugriff auf unsere irdischen Fernsehprogramme.

„Glaubst du, dass wir einen Menschen nach Ponyville befördern können?"

„Was?", stockte Twilight „Einen Menschen nach Ponyville? Das ist doch vollkommen..."

Dann begriff sie worauf ich hinaus wollte und sie sah sich das Portal nochmal genauer an…

„Twilight, ich bin ein Traumläufer. Ich könnte es mir wünschen. Und wenn ich es mir in diesem Universum wünsche wird es möglich. Aber was würde Prinzessin Celestia dazu sagen?" bemerkte ich.

„Mach dir darum mal keine Sorgen. Wir haben uns so viele Vorwürfe gemacht, als wir Rainbow zurück nach Equestria gebracht haben, dass sich sogar die Prinzessin oftmals bei Rainbow entschuldigen musste. Ich gehe mal davon aus, es wäre ihr mehr als recht."

„Das stimmt Twilight." sagte eine sehr erwachsene Person, die gerade die Bibliothek betrat. Es war die Prinzessin höchstpersönlich.

„Prinzessin Celestia? Woher wusstet ihr, dass?" erschrak Twilight.

„Nun, einige Ponys sind sehr schwer zu überhören, wenn sie sich vor etwas erschrecken.", sagte die Prinzessin und wandte ihren Blick lächelnd auf Rarity und Pinkie Pie.

Ich wusste, dass Prinzessin Celestia das mächtigste Pony in Equestria ist. Wie würde sie auf mich reagieren, da ich jetzt wegen Rainbow Dash nach Equestria gekommen bin?

„Eure Hoheit, es ist mir eine Ehre, die Hüterin von Equestria kennen zu lernen."

„Ah, ein Freund von Rainbow, wie ich hörte?"

„Woher wisst ihr von mir?"

„Ich beobachtete dich schon seit dem Tag, an dem Rainbow Dash deine Welt betrat. Ich hatte allerdings etwas gefühlt. Ich spürte, dass du nicht wie die anderen Menschen bist die ich bis jetzt kannte. Du warst so selbstlos und voller Verantwortungsbewusstsein gegenüber ihr, und wie ich später herausfand, auch wie der Mensch, der sie aufzog. Ihr Vater, sozusagen."

„Ja, und er ist absolut in Ordnung. Zuerst dachte ich, er ist nur ein Alien aus einem anderen Universum, der Böses im Schilde führt, aber dann hat er sich als ziemlich freundlich und einfühlsam herausgestellt. Er ist jetzt gar kein böser Alien mehr!" sprach Pinkie Pie hektisch.

„Das hast du gut erkannt, Pinkie Pie. Aber als ich in deiner Traumwelt ankam, war Rainbow bereits mit dir verschwunden. So erzählte ich deinen Freunden von unserer Welt. Aber ich sagte ihnen auch, dass du nicht wissen brauchst, dass ich da war. Du würdest dir nur unnötig Sorgen machen, was mit Rainbow passiert. Mein einziges Ziel war es, sie unbeschadet zurück nach Equestria zu bringen. Das ist auch das, was wir darauf hin gemacht haben."

„Ich verstehe. Aber ist das wahr, was ich gehört habe. Ihr möchtet auch, dass Dashie wieder zu ihrem Vater zurückkehrt?"

„Nun, das ist eine Sache der Ehre. Natürlich mussten wir Rainbow wieder zurück in ihr Universum bringen, auf der Erde wäre es zu gefährlich für sie. Ich könnte sie nicht beschützen. Aber hättest doch nicht von uns erwartet, dass wir nachdem Dashie von ihrem Vater 15 Jahre lang aufgezogen wurde, so undankbar wären und alles was passiert ist ungeschehen machen würde? Glaube mir, so ein Verhalten kommt nur auf eurer Erde vor."

Marlene, du Schlaumeierin. Sie hat mir das erst vor kurzer Zeit selber gesagt. Und ich habe mir so viele Sorgen darum gemacht, dass es nicht so ist.

„Wie ich hörte, wollt ihr das Portal verwenden, um den Menschen nach Ponyville zu bringen?"

„Er hatte die Idee, dass wir das Portal nutzen um eine Verbindung zur Erde herzustellen."

„Normalerweise würde ich so einer Reise auf keinen Fall zustimmen. Ich wüsste nicht, wie die anderen Ponys darauf reagieren würden. Aber in diesem Falle sehe ich die Schwere der Situation. Ich sehe, wie sehr Rainbow an diesem Verlust leidet und es ist genauso meine Verantwortung, dass sie wieder glücklich ist."

„Wartet eine Minute, eure Majestät. Ihr konntet euch doch zur Erde teleportieren. Seid ihr in der Lage, einen Menschen dann auch nach Ponyville zu teleportieren?"

„Ich fürchte, das funktioniert leider nicht so einfach. Sieh, das interstellare Teleportieren ist nur für uns in dieser fiktiven Welt möglich. Solange wir diese Magie besitzen, können wir zwischen Welten wechseln. Aber dieser Zauber ist nicht auf Dinge in der Menschenwelt anwendbar. Es tut mir leid. Ich denke, wir müssen das Portal verwenden. Wir müssen es versuchen."

„Und wenn es geklappt hat, was wird dann mit ihrem Vater passieren, ich meine, hier in Ponyville?"

„Genau das gleiche, als du hier ankamst. Ich habe schon immer damit gerechnet, dass ein Mensch irgendwie einen Weg in unser Universum finden wird. Die Frage war nur wann, daher habe ich nichts unternommen, als du hier gelandet bist."

„Das heißt meine Versteckversuche waren alle sinnlos?" schnaubte ich.

„Nun…hihi…wenn du es so ausdrückst, ja. Tut mir leid." Kicherte Celestia kurz.

Twilight machte sich am Portal zu schaffen.

„Also, dann versuchen wir mal das Portal zu öffnen. Aber ich hatte es lange nicht mehr im Betrieb. Wir brauchen eine neue Quelle. Das Buch von Sunset Shimmer steckt immer noch hier drin. Ich schätze, wir werden es erstmal nicht brauchen. Aber was können wir stattdessen nehmen?"

„Sag, hat dir nicht ein schlauer Pinguin eine Maschine gebaut, um Rainbow wieder zurück auf die Erde zu bringen?" bemerkte Celestia.

„Ja. Und sie müsste noch funktionieren. Wenn wir diese Technologie mit eurem Portal verbinden, könnten wir eine Verbindung zur Erde herstellen."

„Aber das müssten wir dann aus deinem Universum aus tun. Du hast die stärkere Verbindung."

„Worauf warten wir dann noch?" rief ich.

„Warte. Um Zeit zu sparen, kann ich uns alle zu deinem Universum teleportieren. Du musst uns nur sagen, wo genau wir hinmüssen." Schlug mir Celestia vor.

„Ich schätze, da kann mein Raumschiff helfen."

„Was ist ein Raumschiff?" wollte Pinkie Pie wissen.

„Ein Flugzeug, mit denen wir Menschen sehr weite Strecken in kurzer Zeit zurücklegen können."

„So schnell wie Rainbow Dash?"

„Das erste Rennen hatte sie gewonnen. Vielleicht fliegt sie irgendwann nochmal mit ihr. Aber wir werden später darauf zurückkommen..."

So führte ich sie schließlich zu meinem Teladi Bussard und zeigte ihr in meinem Bordcomputer die Position des Central Park Zoos in meiner Welt.

„Dann stellt euch mal alle ganz nah beieinander, das könnte jetzt ein bisschen seltsam für dich werden." Warnte Celestia mich.

Und ehe ich mich versah, befand ich mich schon mitten im Zauber. Doch plötzlich fing meine Haut an zu funkeln. Alles wurde weiß. Ich sah nichts um mich herum. Als ich dann plötzlich einen Klang hörte, als wäre ein Kristall zerbrochen, war ich auf einmal da. Wir standen direkt vor der Pforte des Central Park Zoos. Die Delacorte Clock am Eingang erinnerte mich daran, dass ich wahrscheinlich schon ewig schlief. Aber das war auch gut so, ich musste in meinem Urlaub auch ein bisschen Entspannung haben.

„So, da wären wir. Ist alles gut gelaufen?"

„Alles ist in Ordnung." Sagte Twilight.

„Mir geht es gut." Bemerkte Applejack.

„Alles okey dokey lokey." Sprang Pinkie Pie auf und ab.

„Fantastisch." Bemerkte Rarity.

„Mir ist nichts passiert." Sagte Fluttershy.

„Mit mir ist alles in Ordnung. Es war tatsächlich ein bisschen seltsam."

Die anderen warteten bereits auf uns. Sie hatten wahrscheinlich geahnt, dass ich mit Celestia und der Truppe zurückkehren würde um eine gemeinsame Lösung zu finden. Twilight verschwand mit ihrem Portal mit Kowalski im Pinguin Hauptquartier. Als ich zu Marlene sah, bemerkte ich, dass jemand fehlte.

„Marlene, wo ist Dashie?"

„Sie hat dich schon verzweifelt gesucht, weil du nicht da warst. Wir wollten sie nicht wieder zurückschicken, als sie gerade aus Equestria angeflogen kam."

„Uh, uh. Sitzt sie immer, wenn sie traurig oder besorgt ist, an der gleichen Stelle und unterhält sich mit dir auf dem ganz großen Haus ganz da vorne?" fragte Pinkie Pie hektisch.

„Ja, aber woher weißt du das?"

„Hab' ich geraten." lachte sie in die Gruppe. Alle sahen sie erstaunt an.

Ich wandte meinen Blick von Pinkie auf den Südturm des WTC. Ich erkannte eine kleine Gestalt, die auf dem Turm saß, als Celestia sich neben mich stellte.

„Rede mit ihr in Ruhe. Wir warten solange hier."

Ich machte mich also erneut auf den Weg zu den Twin Towers. Als ich bei ihr ankam, starrte Rainbow konzentriert in den Sonnenuntergang, weder traurig noch angespannt, als wolle sie etwas entdecken. Ich saß mich vorsichtig neben sie, um sie nicht aus der Ruhe zu bringen. Ich ließ mir nichts anmerken, dass die Lösung schon zum Greifen nah war. Dann fing sie einfach zu reden:

„Weißt du, immer wenn ich in den Sonnenuntergang blicke, denke ich daran, wie es wohl gerade bei meinem Papa aussieht. Sieht er den gleichen Sonnenuntergang wie ich?"

„Ich finde, das ist eine berechtigte Frage, Dashie. Vielleicht werden wir das irgendwann einmal herausfinden."

Ihre Augen senkten sich und begannen zu tränen.

„Aber wir haben doch alles probiert, es gibt keinen Weg mehr zurück. Wo warst du eigentlich hin? Ich habe ganz New York nach dir abgeflogen, und die anderen wussten auch nicht wo du warst. Du hast doch gesagt, dass du immer für mich da sein wirst, wenn ich Hilfe brauche.". Sie klang zunehmend verzweifelter.

„Du hast Recht, Dashie. Doch ich musste weg, weil mein Gefühl mir sagte das es das richtige ist. Genauso wie damals, erinnerst du dich? Deine Gefühle waren so verletzt, dass du an nichts anderes dachtest, als weg zu fliegen, um in Ruhe über die Situation nachzudenken. Und dein Gefühl sagte dir auch, dass es das richtige war. Somit bist du bei mir gelandet."

Dashie wischte sich die Tränen aus den Augen.

„Aber du hättest mir wenigstens sagen können, wohin du gegangen bist." knuffte sie mich mit ihrem Huf sanft in die Hüfte.

Ich drehte mich um und sah nach unten. Twilight war mit Kowalski und der Maschine aus dem Hauptquartier gekommen. Sie waren fertig und winkten uns zu. Alles wartete jetzt nur noch auf uns.

„Vielleicht können es die hinter dir sagen, Dashie?"

„Was meinst du?" fragte mich Dashie als sie sich umdrehte und alle unten im Zoo stehen sah. Ihre Pupillen wurden beinahe so groß wie ihre Augen selber.

„Was machen die denn hier?"

„Das ist eine Überraschung für dich. Folge mir einfach zu ihnen."

Und wieder nach all den Jahren nahm Rainbow wieder Platz in meinem Cockpit und setzte sich wieder auf meinen Schoß. Mir kam es so vor, als hätten diese 10 Jahre nie existiert. Alle warteten schon gespannt auf Dashie. Als wir landeten, rannte Dashie sofort zu ihren Freunden.

„Hallo Freunde. Was macht ihr denn hier? Wie seit ihr hier her gekommen? Müsstet ihr nicht ewig gereist sein, um hierher zu kommen?"

Dann trat Prinzessin Celestia hervor.

„Rainbow. Wir sind hier um dich mitzunehmen."

Rainbow Dash beugte den Kopf nach unten und ging ein paar Schritte zurück zu mir. Sie stellte sich neben mich und schaute mich vorwurfsvoll an.

„Aber...Papa, du hast mir doch gesagt, dass du es nicht zulassen..."

„Vertrau' mir, Dashie."

„Ich...ich...vertraue dir." sagte sie und saß sich ruhig neben mich.

Ich wusste, was in diesem Moment in ihrem Kopf vorging. Sie wollte keinen zweiten Abschied. Aber sie wusste auch, dass ich es ihr versprochen habe. Und das ich zu meinem Versprechen stehen würde.

Dann trat Celestia vorsichtig an sie heran.

„Rainbow. Was ist es, was du dir am meisten wünschst?"

„Meinen Papa. Ich möchte mit meinem Papa zusammen leben. Dass alles so wird wie früher." schluchzte sie.

„Nun, dann haben wir eine Überraschung für dich, um dir zumindest diesen Wunsch zu erfüllen."

Sie stellte ihre Ohren auf.

„Wirklich?"

„Sieh, wir werden dich nicht gegen deinen Willen nach Equestria mitnehmen. Wir haben vor, dich mit auf die Erde mitzunehmen, um deinen Vater zu besuchen."

Sie konnte ihren Ohren nicht trauen. Das hätte sie jetzt als Letztes von Celestia erwartet.

„Ich...Ich...kann...nach...Hause?"

„Vorerst ja. Aber darüber musst du dir jetzt keine Gedanken machen."

Man sah, wie Freudentränen ihr die Wange hinunterliefen, die Mundwinkel immer weiter nach oben gingen und sie schließlich ihre Freude mit einem

„OhmeingottohmeingottohmeingottohmeingottOHMEINGOTT!,"

abschloss. Diesen Satz hatte sie bis jetzt nur einmal in der Serie gesagt, als sie den Sonic Rainboom zum zweiten Mal in ihrem Leben geschafft hatte. So aufgeregt hatte ich sie aber im wirklichen Leben noch nie erlebt.

„Wann geht es los?" wollte Rainbow wissen.

„Sofort. Es muss nur noch eine Sache erledigt werden, dass wir zu deinem Vater reisen können."

Twilight zeigte Rainbow auf einem Monitor die Kartenansicht einer Stadt.

„Wir haben zwar die Stadt finden können, wo dein Vater wohnt. Wir wissen allerdings nicht mehr genau, wo das Haus deines Vaters steht."

Dashie zeigte mit ihrem Huf direkt auf einen Punkt der Karte.

„Das ist das Haus. Da wohnt mein Papa. Da müssen wir hin!"

Dann drückte Kowalski am Portalgerät einige Knöpfe, bis das rosafarbene Portal aufsprang. Es blitzte kurz, bis es sich langsam stabilisierte.

Dashie konnte es nicht erwarten. Sofort schoss sie durch das Portal auf die andere Seite. Die anderen Ponys folgen ihr ebenfalls sofort durch das Portal.

Als ich durchgehen wollte bemerkte ich, dass Marlene und die Pinguine mir nicht folgten.

„Das ist jetzt ein Schritt, den du alleine wagen musst. Das ist jetzt deine Chance, die Geschichte einer Freundschaft zu verändern. Bringe die Geschichte zu Ende und mache das Beste draus, so wie du es wolltest." Zwinkerte mir Marlene zu.

Mit einem Nicken ging ich somit als letzter durch das Portal hindurch. Auf der anderen Seite angekommen, standen wir erstmal auf einem Feld.

„Willkommen bei meinem alten Zuhause!" sagte Rainbow Dash.

Wir drehten uns um und standen vor einem großen Einfamilienhaus. Hier war ich das erste Mal. Wir sind anscheinend irgendwo weiter im Süden gelandet. Der Baustil, die Berge und die Umgebung. Ich hatte das Gefühl, dass wir in der Schweiz sind. Ich genoss erstmal den ersten Moment, als wir auf dem Feld standen und ich die Bergluft bemerkte, die durch mein Haar wehte. Es war ein befreiendes Gefühl. Jetzt konnte ich verstehen, wieso Rainbow es hier so gut gefallen hatte. Dieser Ort ist ideal für ein Pegasus Pony. Viel Wind für den Auftrieb, eine große Landschaft und wenig Hindernisse, bis auf die Berge. Als wir uns an die Situation gewöhnt hatten, gingen wir um das Haus herum gingen an die Haustür und klopften an. Allerdings öffnete keiner die Tür. Es waren auch keine Geräusche innerhalb des Hauses zu hören.

Dashie versuchte in der Zeit, irgendwo ein offenes Fenster zu finden. Dabei bemerkte sie etwas: Das Fenster zu ihrem alten Zimmer stand weit offen. Sie flog in das Haus hinein und durchkämmte jedes Zimmer. Als sie niemanden entdecken konnte, öffnete sie uns Haustür von innen. Ich betrat mit den anderen die Wohnung.

Hier war es also, das Haus, wo Dashie über 15 Jahre aufgezogen wurde, von einem Menschen. Mitten in der realen Welt. Als ich in das Wohnzimmer trat, fiel mir sofort das Fotoalbum auf dem Tisch auf. Es war noch aufgeschlagen. Ich setzte mich auf das Sofa und nahm das Fotoalbum in die Hand. Da fiel mir plötzlich ein handgeschriebener Brief in die Hand, den ich sofort wiedererkannte...


	6. Kapitel 6 - Abschied von der Erde

**Kapitel 6 - Abschied von der Erde**

Es war der Abschiedsbrief von Dashie an ihren Vater. Diesen Brief kannte ich schon aus der Geschichte „My Little Dashie", aber es war doch nochmal ein anderes Gefühl, den Brief wirklich in den Händen zu halten. Behutsam legte ich ihn wieder in die Seiten.

Ich blätterte die vorherigen Seiten durch und betrachtete die Bilder, eines nach dem anderen. Dashie und ihr Vater hatten wirklich eine schöne Zeit miteinander. Daraufhin bekam ich Bedenken. Wie würde ihr Vater auf mich reagieren? Eine zweite Person in seiner Welt, die Dashie auch „Papa" nennt? Ich würde damit alles durcheinander bringen. Ich musste die Geschichte zu Ende bringen, so wie es Marlene gesagt hatte. Doch in diesem Moment flog Dashie zu mir in das Wohnzimmer.

„Hast du ihn schon gefunden? Er kommt wahrscheinlich erst später nach Hause. Normalerweise ist er um diese Uhrzeit noch auf der Arbeit."

„Dashie? Können wir kurz miteinander reden?"

Sie warf mir einen beunruhigenden Blick zu, als wüsste sie bereits, was ich ihr sagen würde. Dann flog sie herüber und ließ sich neben mir auf dem Sofa nieder.

„Schau. Du weißt doch noch, wie ich dir geholfen habe, und du dein Leben wieder leben konntest, erinnerst du dich?"

„Ja, aber was willst du mir damit sagen?"

„Ich denke, wir sind wieder an diesem Punkt angekommen. Es ist für mich wieder Zeit zu gehen. Du weißt, wenn dein Papa wieder bei dir ist, muss ich wieder in meine Welt zurückkehren."

„Nein! Du kannst nicht einfach gehen und mich verlassen!" sagte sie und begann langsam zu weinen.

„Ich muss, Dashie! Wie würde dein Papa reagieren, wenn es neben ihm noch jemanden gibt, den du ebenfalls Papa nennst?"

„Bitte gehe nicht fort! Mein Papa ist ein ganz netter Mensch! Du wirst ihn mögen! Ihr werdet euch beide prima vertragen!"

„Da bin ich mir sicher. Aber ich möchte deine Welt nicht noch mehr durcheinander bringen, ich gehöre nicht hierher. Mein einziges Ziel war es, dass du wieder mit deinem Papa zusammen bist."

Ihr kamen die Tränen, als ich diesen Satz sagte.

„Aber ich brauche dich." sagte sie mit weinerlicher Stimme zu mir.

„Er braucht DICH, Dashie. Das ist in diesem Moment das wichtige. Du wirst eine wundervolle Zeit mit ihm haben. Auch in Equestria."

„Warte. Was sagtest du gerade? Mein Papa kommt nach Equestria?"

„Das war die Überraschung, von der wir gesprochen haben, weißt du? Es ging nicht nur darum, dich wieder hierher auf die Erde zu bringen. Wenn du mit den anderen wieder zurückreist, wird dein Vater in der Lage sein, mit euch nach Equestria zurück zu reisen."

Auf einmal machte ihr Herz einen Sprung. Sie war überglücklich über die Nachricht. In diesem Moment konnte sie ihr Glück kaum fassen. Sie drehte sich zum Fotoalbum um und starrte wie gebannt auf die Bilder, in voller Hoffnung, dass alles weitergehen würde, wie es angefangen hat. Freudentränen ergossen sich auf das Fotoalbum. Diesen Moment wollte ich ihr nicht nehmen.

„Du wirst jetzt wahrscheinlich ein bisschen Zeit für dich brauchen. Ich gehe mal hinters Haus und schnappe ein bisschen Frischluft." Sagte ich leise zu ihr.

Natürlich brauchte ich keine Frischluft. Ich schlief ja noch. Tief und fest. Draußen war die Sonne schon fast untergegangen, nur noch das Abendrot erleuchtete die Umgebung. Als ich hinter das Haus ging, bemerkte mich Twilight, die ebenfalls gerade nach Dashie´s Vater suchte.

„Irgendwas gefunden?", fragte mich Twilight.

„Dashie sagt, ihr Papa kommt später von der Arbeit. Aber vielleicht ist er auch schon unterwegs."

Da bemerkte ich eine Person, die sich dem Haus näherte. Sie trug einen schwarzen Kapuzenpullover, die Kapuze über das Gesicht gezogen. Die Hände waren in die Hosentaschen gedrückt. Man konnte das Gesicht nicht erkennen, nur, dass die Person einen kleinen Bart trug und die Frisur leicht durcheinander war. Als ich bemerkte, dass die Person zielgerichtet auf das Haus zuging, wusste ich, wer die Person war. Dashie´s Papa.

„Twilight, renn so schnell ins Haus und sag' Dashie Bescheid, dass ihr Papa gleich zu Hause ist."

„Ja, ich sehe ihn auch. Ich sag ihr sofort Bescheid." sagte Twilight euphorisch und rannte ins Haus hinein.

Ich versteckte mich weiterhin hinter dem Haus, und beobachtete das Geschehen durch das Fenster. Auf einmal blieb ihr Vater vor dem Haus stehen. Als würde er sich wundern, dass die Tür weit offen stand.

„Hallo? Ist dort jemand?" fragte er schüchtern, um nicht allzu viel Aufsehen zu erregen.

Dashie bemerkte seine Stimme sofort.

„Papa?" rief Dashie aus dem Wohnzimmer.

„D...Dashie?"

„PAPA!"

Ihr Vater stand wie erstarrt vor der Haustür, als Dashie ihm mit voller Geschwindigkeit entgegenflog. Er schloss sie in seine Arme.

„Oh Gott, Dashie! Du bist es wirklich! Wie ist das nur möglich?" sagte ihr Vater mit Tränen in den Augen.

„Das war alles so unglaublich, Paps. Komm mit rein, wir müssen dir was zeigen."

„Wir?" wunderte er sich, als er das Haus betrat.

Sein erfreuter Blick ließ zunehmend nach, als er Prinzessin Celestia und die anderen Pony´s sah.

„Ich...ich kann euch gar nicht sagen, wie..."

„Bitte warte mit deiner Danksagung, bis du den Grund für unseren Besuch erfahren hast.", unterbrach ihn Prinzessin Celestia. Er kam sofort zur Sache.

„Ihr...ihr werdet sie wieder mitnehmen, oder?"

„Ich fürchte ja." Celestia warf mir allerdings dabei durchs Fenster unbemerkt ein Zwinkern zu.

„Nun, wenn es so sein soll. Es tut gut zu sehen, dass es dir gut geht. Ach, meine kleine Dashie. Ich bin so froh, dass du mich nicht vergessen hast."

„Paps?"

„Ja, Dashie?"

„Was würdest du dafür geben, mit mir in Equestria zu leben?"

Diese Frage verwirrte ihren Vater.

„Aber, Dashie...Ich würde alles geben, um mit dir in Equestria zu leben."

„Ist das wahr?"

„Ja. Ich würde alles geben, um zusammen mit meiner kleinen Dashie zusammen zu leben."

„Dann haben wir eine gute Neuigkeit für dich. Wir haben die Möglichkeit gefunden, dich nach Equestria mit zu nehmen, doch dafür..."

„Ja?" unterbrach Dashie's Vater Celestia aufgrund seiner Euphorie.

„...dafür muss deine Identität auf dieser Welt gelöscht werden. Du wirst niemals hier existiert haben. Du wirst nie eine Arbeit gehabt haben, deine Freunde werden dich nicht mehr kennen. Dein ganzes Hab und Gut wird nicht mehr existieren. Einschließlich dieses Haus und das Haus deiner Eltern."

Er warf einen Blick auf sein Fotoalbum und blätterte zu seinen Familienfotos mit seinen Eltern. All diese Erinnerungen. Und jetzt soll das alles nie passiert sein? Was würden seine Eltern dazu sagen? Doch er kam sehr schnell zu einem Entschluss.

„Ich denke, sie würden wollen, dass ich meinen Wünschen und Träumen nachgehe. Celestia? Ich reise mit meiner kleinen Dashie und euch nach Equestria. Hier gibt es nichts, was mir etwas ähnliches bieten würde."

„Wenn dies dein Wunsch ist..."

„Aber Paps, die ganzen Erinnerungen, die wir gemeinsam mit diesem Ort verknüpfen. Mein erstes Wort, mein erster Sonic Rainboom..."

„Das waren auch schöne Erinnerungen, Dashie. Aber solange du bei mir bist, werden noch viele schöne dazukommen."

„Ich liebe dich, Papa."

„Ich liebe dich auch, meine kleine Dashie."

Dann löste sich Rainbow Dash kurz aus der Umarmung ihres Vaters.

„Warte. Wo hast du den Abschiedsbrief, den ich dir geschrieben habe?"

„Ich habe ihn im Fotoalbum liegen. Was willst du damit machen?" fragte ihr Vater.

„Ich brauche ihn...ich will ihn...aufheben."

Dashie holte sich den Brief aus dem Fotoalbum und stellte sich wieder zu ihrem Vater.

„Dann wären wir soweit", sagte Celestia mit gelassener Stimme und ihr Horn fing an zu glühen.

Es formte sich eine große rosafarbene Kugel um alle herum, bis man sie von außen nur noch Konturen erkannte. Dann, mit einem hellen Blitz, verschwanden alle.  
Alle…  
außer ich…  
der jetzt alleine vor dem Fenster saß, wodurch ich sie gerade noch gesehen habe.

Irgendwas ist jetzt gerade passiert. Wieso haben sie mich nicht mitgenommen? Celestia hat doch bemerkt, dass ich draußen vor dem Fenster gestanden habe. Wollten sie mich nicht mitnehmen? Ich meine, das Portal auf dem Feld war noch da, ich könnte jederzeit wieder zurück in meine Traumwelt. Aber die Prinzessin hatte anscheinend eine Abkürzung genommen. Vielleicht war irgendwas passiert, was ich übersehen habe? Hatte Dashie nicht mehr an mich gedacht, weil sie so glücklich war ihren Vater wieder zu sehen? Hätte ich sie nicht alleine lassen dürfen? Das waren zu viele Fragen auf einmal. Ich wollte erstmal wieder einen klaren Gedanken fassen. Doch bevor ich zurück in meine Welt ging, wollte ich noch kurz an dem Ort verweilen, wo Dashie und ihr Vater über 15 Jahre lang zusammen gelebt haben.

Das Haus begann sich langsam im Sonnenuntergang aufzulösen, als ich nochmal hinein gehen wollte.

Ich betrat nochmal das Wohnzimmer. Ich bemerkte, dass sich der Boden erst auflöste, sobald ich darüber hinweg gelaufen bin. Als ich schon durch die Hauswände hindurch nach draußen blicken konnte, griff ich mir das Fotoalbum vom Tisch.

Sofort hörte es auf zu verschwinden.

Alles andere war fast nicht mehr zu erkennen. Und als ich kurz blinzelte war alles weg.

Ich stand auf dem leeren Feld.

Nur noch das Fotoalbum hatte ich in der Hand.

Wie konnte das sein? Hatte Celestia nicht gesagt, dass ALLES verschwinden würde, was Dashie´s Papa gehörte? Möglicherweise hatte ich über Dashie ebenfalls eine Verbindung zu den Gegenständen hergestellt, die mir ihr zu tun hatten. Und da ich in die Geschichte eingegriffen hatte, sind alle Erinnerungen danach für mich immer noch existent. Als ich das Fotobuch aufschlug, waren die Seiten mit den Bildern seiner Eltern alle verschwunden. Nur noch die Bilder von ihm und Dashie waren noch vorhanden, das bestätigte meine Theorie. Der Brief lag allerdings nicht mehr im Buch. Den Brief hatte Dashie mitgenommen. Doch für was? Sie ist jetzt wieder mit ihrem Vater zusammen. Ach, vielleicht wollte sie eine Erinnerung an die Erde mitnehmen. Das ist okay. Immerhin konnte ich ihr Fotoalbum retten, also ging ich nicht mit leeren Händen nach Hause. Es wurde langsam dunkel auf dem Feld, wo gerade noch das Haus stand, also beschloss ich wieder zurück in meine Welt zu gehen. So betrat ich also erneut das Portal und landete zurück im Central Park Zoo.

Auf einmal wurde es hell, es war gerade Mittag in meiner Welt. Durch meine Abwesenheit in der Traumwelt entstand anscheinend ein Zeitunterschied. Die Sonne stand hoch oben und erstrahlte den blauen Himmel. Aufgeregt standen alle um mich herum und wollten wissen, wie alles gelaufen ist.

„Dashie und ihr Vater sind wieder zusammen. Sind alle gut angekommen?" fragte ich.

„Wir wissen es nicht, sie sind nicht hier vorbeigekommen. Hast du sie gesehen?" Antwortete Marlene.

„Dann muss Celestia das Portal als Brücke genutzt haben, um direkt nach Equestria zu reisen."

Aber wieso ist sie nicht mit mir durch das Portal zurückgekommen? Sind sie alle in Equestria gelandet? Ich fing mir an, Sorgen zu machen. Ist die Geschichte jetzt zu Ende? Habe ich die Chance genutzt, die Geschichte einer wunderbaren Freundschaft in ein Happy End zu ändern? Als mir gerade die Gedanken in den Kopf schossen, bemerkten Marlene und ich etwas über uns in der Luft. Ein Stück Papier, was im Wind langsam Richtung Boden segelte. Es landete direkt vor mir auf dem Gras.

Ich erkannte den Brief sofort wieder. Ich hob ihn auf, um ihn zu lesen, denn etwas war an ihm anders, eine kleine Notiz hing an dem Brief. Ich nahm sie ab und begann sie zu lesen.

 _„Hallo,_

 _ich weiß zwar nicht wer du bist, aber ich bin dir unendlich dankbar, für alles was du für uns getan hast. Ich verstehe nicht mal, wie du das alles geschafft hast. Es ist unglaublich! Ich soll dir von Dashie ausrichten lassen, dass wir alle gut angekommen sind. Equestria ist schöner als ich mir es je erträumt hätte! Ich kann es gar nicht glauben! Das muss ein Traum sein! Aber für diesen erfüllten Traum wollte sich Dashie nochmal extra bei dir bedanken, also überlasse ich ihr das._

 _Sie hat mir von deiner Welt erzählt, und ihr gefällt es wirklich. Was für eine Lebensfreude sie ausstrahlte, als sie davon erzählte. Ich hoffe, sie hat nicht zu viel Unordnung in deine Welt gebracht. Sie ist schon ein sehr wildes Wesen. Vielleicht könnte ich eine helfende Hand gut gebrauchen, wenn sie nicht in Equestria ist. Ich möchte, dass du gut auf Dashie aufpasst, wenn sie deine Welt besucht. Ich weiß, sie ist bei dir in den besten Händen. Dashie hat sogar eine kleine Überraschung vorbereitet, damit ich dir angemessen für alles danken kann, was du für uns getan hast. Bis bald._

 _Bitte wenden..."_

Darunter befand sich eine unbekannte Unterschrift. Wahrscheinlich von Dashie´s Vater. Was hat er mit „Bis bald" gemeint? Ich drehte die Seite um und las den Brief, der ebenfalls abgeändert schien...

 ** _Papa,_**

 ** _über 15 Jahre hast du dich um mich gekümmert. Über 15 Jahre hast du mich geliebt, mit mir gespielt, und hast in einer Welt, die nicht für mich bestimmt war, auf mich aufgepasst, damit ich mein Leben geniessen konnte. Ich bin keine Stute vieler Worte, aber selbst wenn ich es dir sagen könnte, dachte ich mir, dass du es gerne geschrieben haben möchtest, um zu wissen, dass alles wirklich passiert ist._**

 ** _Ich liebe dich, Papa. Du hast mir geholfen, zu meiner Welt zurück zu finden. Ich bin nicht sicher was passieren wird, wenn du und mein Papa aufeinander treffen, aber ich wollte dich wissen lassen, dass du verdammt gute Arbeit geleistet hast, uns wieder zusammen zu bringen, selbst, wenn ich zeitweise dickköpfig war und wenig Zeit mit dir verbringen konnte. Prinzessin Celestia wollte uns allerdings erstmal Zeit für uns verschaffen, daher hat sie dich nicht mit nach Equestria teleportiert. Sie würde es gerne wieder gut machen._**

 ** _Mit Celestia´s Erlaubnis darfst du das Fotoalbum meines Papas behalten, sodass du unsere Erinnerungen niemals vergessen wirst. aber ich denke, es ist an der Zeit, dass du und mein Vater sich kennen lernen._**

 ** _Nochmal, Ich liebe dich, und ich danke dir._**

 ** _Für immer deine kleine Tochter,_**

 ** _Für immer deine kleine Dashie,_**

 ** _Rainbow Dash._**

Und als ich gerade den Brief durchlas bemerkte ich einen gelben Lichtstrahl am Himmel. Ein pinkfarbener Heißluftballon tauchte plötzlich auf und schwebte langsam in unsere Richtung. Doch ein Objekt direkt nebendran hielt genau auf mich zu. Gefolgt von einem Geräusch, das so laut wie ein Düsenflugzeug wurde. Gefolgt von einem Regenbogen.

„Ist sie das?" fragte Marlene.

„Ja, das ist sie. Das ist meine kleine Dashie..."


End file.
